Un Sello En El Alma
by AzulAlv
Summary: Capítulo 12: Ese Mayordomo, Retorna. Una clase muy especial de pacto, uno que ni siquiera el paso del tiempo borrará. Lady Constanza de Midfort... ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando te enteres del destino que tienes? Sebastian Michaelis & O.C. Dejen sus reviews :3
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es mi primer fic en esta página, así que tengan piedad de mí. Esta es una historia que salió de mi loca cabeza alguna ocasión en la que (para variar) no hacía nada de provecho. Algunas aclaraciones es que este fic va a ser relatado en primera persona por los personajes y que lo estoy publicando simultáneamente en otra página así que NO es plagio, de hecho mi nombre de usuario es el mismo. Espero que lo disfruten.

CAPÍTULO I: Ese mayordomo, intrigado.

-Buenos días, señorita. Ya es hora de levantarse.

Escuché el ruido de las cortinas al abrirse y sentí el calor de los rayos de sol en mi cara. Subí las cobijas hasta cubrir mi cabeza, realmente no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarme. La voz de mi mayordomo me alentaba alegremente a comenzar mi día. No me quedaba otra opción, así que me senté en la cama resignada.

-Buenos días, Emile.- dije desperezándome estirando los brazos.

-Al fin decidió levantarse. Bien, las citas de hoy son…

La verdad es que poco escuchaba la voz de mi mayordomo. Me había puesto enfrente el desayuno: algunas tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja y, por supuesto, té de Jamaica. Si hay algo que yo amo en este mundo, es la comida en todas sus presentaciones. Las citas que él ahora me dictaba eran de muy poco interés. La gran mayoría eran sólo para cumplir con la sociedad, ¿realmente tenía que esforzarme tanto por agradarles a todos? ¡Qué fastidio!

-Cancela todas mis citas de hoy.

-¿Señorita?- Emile me miraba con esos ojos rojos que yo tanto adoraba un tanto sorprendido.

-Estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo, ¡es tan aburrido! Esta vez daremos un paseo por el centro de Londres.- sonreí con seguridad.

Emile sonrió seductoramente, como era habitual en él.

-Como ordene, señorita.- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación ante mí, haciendo que unos mechones de su largo cabello negro y lacio cayeran sobre su rostro.

Me dio la espalda rebuscando en mis cajones la ropa que habría de usar ese día. Lo observé atentamente. Era realmente encantador, el cabello siempre recogido en una media coleta bastante floja que dejaba libres algunos mechones, sus ojos carmesí que hipnotizaban a cualquiera y lo distinguido de su forma de hablar y comportarse. ¡Sin duda era único!

Claro que lo era, Emile London era un demonio, un demonio con el cual había hecho un contrato vendiéndole mi alma a cambio de… Bueno, no importa. Lo que importa es que entre nosotros había una relación muy especial; más allá de la diplomática ama – empleado. Muchas veces no era necesario cruzar palabra, con una simple mirada bastaba, aunque siempre era obvio que él sabía más de lo que decía y que me conocía mejor de lo que yo misma me conocía a mí misma. Lo cierto es que éramos muy íntimos. No había una persona en el mundo en la cual yo confiara más que en él.

-Bien, mi señorita, será mejor que comience a alistarse, iré a preparar el carruaje.

Emile sonrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Había escogido un lindo conjunto para mí: un vestido sencillo de encaje de color salmón, elegante y hermoso. Me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero mientras me vestía. Mi piel era muy blanca, el cabello ondulado y negro caía como una cortina por mi espalda hasta media cintura; los ojos de color púrpura resaltaban en mi rostro de finos rasgos aristocráticos. En fin, se me estaba haciendo tarde.

La ciudad de Londres era realmente hermosa, me divertía observando los escaparates de las tiendas o sencillamente observando pasar a las personas, preguntándome qué clase de vida tendrían; por supuesto, mi confiable Emile se la pasaba detrás de mí, escuchando mis comentarios y respondiendo alegremente. De un momento a otro, justo frente a mi pasaba la persona que estaba buscando, alguien que me sacaría de la rutina; parecía un lord, pero había algo peculiar en él: se trataba de tan sólo un niño, vestido elegantemente, con una actitud algo altanera… y para mi desgracia iba acompañado por un mayordomo, quería hablarle a solas.

-Emile, ¿puedes encargarte?- pregunté mirando suplicante los ojos de mi acompañante y tomándole las manos.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi señorita.- sonrió y besó mis manos y se esfumó.

Aquel niño estaba solo, y no, no soy un pedófilo, es sólo mera curiosidad. Era como ver un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Estaba sentado en un banco que había fuera de una de las grandes y lujosas tiendas. Bien, aquí voy.

-Buenas tardes, joven lord.- dije sentándome a su lado con una sonrisa sutil.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.- respondió como analizándome con la mirada, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche, pero el ojo que quedaba libre era de un azul intenso y maravilloso. Era un chico muy apuesto, a decir verdad.

-Dime, ¿qué hace un niño como tú solo en Londres?

-Son asuntos de negocios.

-¿Negocios? ¡Pero aún eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas!

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero ¿quién es usted?

El chico era astuto y directo, con la seguridad de cualquier hombre mayor. No me había equivocado al elegir.

-¡Pero qué modales los míos! Discúlpame. Soy Constanza de Midfort; mejor conocida como Lady Conny.- sonreí ampliamente haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive.- dijo escuetamente.

-¿Phantomhive? ¿No eres el dueño de aquella empresa juguetera tan famosa?

-Así es.

-Entonces, debería tratarle desde ahora como es debido, Conde Phantomhive.

-¡Lady Conny! Creo que es momento de marcharnos.

Mi pequeña conversación había sido interrumpida por los dos mayordomos que regresaban a toda prisa. Sólo cuando estuvieron frente a mi caí en cuenta: tenían algunos rasgos en común, casi podría jurar que eran parientes. El pequeño conde y yo nos levantamos de la banca quedando frente a frente y al lado de nuestros respectivos mayordomos.

-Sebastian, ella es Lady Constanza de Midfort.- anunció el conde con propiedad.

-Es realmente un placer conocerla, my lady.- dijo el mayordomo inclinándose hacia mí.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como los de mi propio mayordomo… Ese rostro... Lo había visto en otra parte… En un sueño lejano tal vez. Un escalofrío agradable recorrió mi espalda.

-Bueno, es hora de marcharnos, disculpen. Fue un placer conocerlo, Conde.

Di media vuelta y caminé hacia el lugar donde habíamos dejado el carruaje. Emile me alcanzó y yo me tomé de su brazo.

-¿Está todo bien, señorita?- preguntó alzando una ceja una vez que habíamos subido al carruaje.

-Son personas muy interesantes, ¿no lo crees, Emile?

-¿Desea que haga les haga la invitación a cenar a su mansión?

-No, no. Sería demasiado precipitado. Dime, ¿qué hay de ese mayordomo?

La curiosidad me mataba, tenía que saberlo todo de él, y saber por qué me parecía tan familiar y la sensación que tuve al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa con él, señorita? Parecía algo perturbada por su presencia.

Los ojos de Emile brillaron. ¿Ya les mencioné que él siempre sabía más de lo que decía? Pues esta era una de esas ocasiones. Él sabía perfectamente qué pasaba con ese mayordomo, sólo se estaba haciendo el tonto.

-Quiero que me digas lo que sepas de él.

-Pues bien, es un demonio, al igual que yo; tiene un contrato con el Conde Phantomhive; y… ¡oh, sí! Se me olvidaba, es mi hermano.

Sonrió casualmente, ¡Cómo si olvidar que tienes un hermano fuera lo más natural del mundo!

-¡Oh, querido Emile! ¡Quiero volver a verlo! ¡Quiero conocerlo, saberlo todo sobre él! Sé que él sabe algo que hace falta en mi rompecabezas.

-Volverá a verlo, señorita. Tal vez más pronto de lo que cree.

Emile volvía a sonreír misteriosamente.


	2. Chapter 2: Ese Mayordomo, Anfitrión

¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer a sasuhina.18, espero poder actualizar seguido y no dejar tanto espacio entre capítulo y capítulo. Y sin más, los dejo con el cap.

CAPÍTULO II: Ese Mayordomo, Anfitrión

Los días habían pasado lentamente, y yo por supuesto no podía sacar de mi cabeza a aquel enigmático mayordomo. ¡Era realmente atractivo debo admitir! Era bien sabido que me fascinaba observar a los hombres que tenían un físico exquisito para mi deleite, pero este tenía algo diferente, algo que lograba colarse en mis pensamientos cada segundo. ¡No podía resistirlo más! Iba a interrogar a Emile, él siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

Entré a la sala de estar privada, Emile se encontraba haciendo la limpieza en ese lugar.

-¡Emile! Querido mío, tienes que contármelo todo, ¡por favor!

Si, estaba desesperada, ¿y?

-Me temo que no puedo proporcionarle más información, señorita. Ignoro qué es lo que a usted le interesa saber del mayordomo Sebastian.

¡Estaba sonriéndome! Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-¡Por favor, Emile! Yo sé que tú sabes algo más y por motivos que sólo tú conoces no has querido contarme.

-Eso, my lady, le quitaría toda la diversión a su juego de detective, ¿no lo cree?- dijo con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación.

-Es tan frustrante no tenerlo aquí mismo para interrogarlo…

-¿Y por qué no, en lugar de perseguir a su presa, hace que la presa caiga en la trampa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Un baile, señorita! No hay mejor manera de conocer a otra persona que mediante el baile. Acaba de iniciar el otoño, sería la perfecta excusa para invitar al joven Conde Phantomhive y compañía.- sonrió pícaramente mientras hacía algunos pasos de baile con una compañera imaginaria.

¿Ya les había dicho que siempre tenía la solución a todo? Pues así era.

-Pero dime, ¿Quién se tragará la mentira de que es para celebrar la llegada del otoño?

-Son bien conocidos los gustos excéntricos de la señorita, no creo que nadie sospeche.

-Puede que tengas razón…

-My lady, ¿me concedería esta pieza?- dijo inclinándose ante mí y tomando mi mano para después atraerme hacia él y bailar al ritmo de un vals silencioso. Sonreí.

-Bien, entonces, realiza todos los preparativos para esta noche, incluyendo la invitación al Conde.

-Entendido, señorita.- dijo inclinándose nuevamente con la mano en el pecho.

Una invitación. El mayordomo de Lady Conny había tomado la molestia de traerla personalmente. Era mi deber entregarla al joven amo inmediatamente. Por mi mente cruzaron recuerdos de aquella señorita. ¡Era tan joven! A penas rozaba los 26 años y era realmente hermosa. Mi conversación con Emile me había dejado intrigado, ¿realmente era ella? Era difícil creerlo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel trágico día…

Ahora, si el joven amo aceptaba la invitación, tendría una oportunidad de investigar si mi hermano no mentía. Llamé a la puerta antes de entrar a la oficina del joven amo.

-Joven amo, ha llegado una invitación de parte de Lady Constanza de Midfort.

Mi amo releyó la invitación con la ceja ligeramente alzada. Había algo que le molestaba.

-Sebastian, el mayordomo de Lady Conny… ¿Es de la misma naturaleza que tú?

Su pregunta había sido directa, sin rodeos como siempre.

-Es un demonio, sí.- dije con una sonrisa, estaba decidido a no contarle más de lo necesario, era absolutamente divertido ver cómo se quebraba la cabeza en descubrir los datos de su interés por sí mismo.

-¿Tiene un contrato con ella?

-No, no lo tiene.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace sirviéndola?

-Eso, no lo sé, joven amo.

Esta vez era sincero, no tenía idea de qué rayos hacía Emile al lado de un humano si no se veía obligado por un contrato. Algo más para investigar.

-Creo que aceptaremos gustosos la invitación. Encárgate de que todo esté listo para partir esta noche, Sebastian.

-Sí, my lord.

Salí de la habitación para comenzar con los preparativos para partir. Era mi oportunidad, si ella era… Lo sabría.

Estaba realmente nerviosa. La música y las risas de la gente se escuchaban en el salón principal. Empezaba a preguntarme si realmente era buena idea haber organizado todo esto sólo para satisfacer un capricho...

-¿Señorita?- Emile había entrado a mi habitación.

-¿Sí?

-El público aguarda por usted.

-Está bien.

Me miré al espejo por última vez alisando el vestido negro de seda y arreglando un mechón que se escapaba del alto moño en que estaba recogido mi cabello. Me acerqué a Emile y me tomé de su brazo, preparándome para lo que sea que resultara de esto… ¡Vaya que a veces soy aferrada a mis ideas!

-Señorita, si no lo considera un atrevimiento, me gustaría decirle que luce muy hermosa esta noche, no debe preocuparse por nada.

Emile se había detenido justo afuera de la puerta del salón. Miré sus ojos que brillaban con algo de ¿maldad? Bueno, era un demonio pero igual me infundía la confianza en mí misma que tanto necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias, Emile. No me descuides, ¿está bien?

Sentía la necesidad de que me reiterara su apoyo.

-Señorita, ¿alguna vez le he dejado a merced del azar? Deje todo en mis manos y disfrute la velada.

Asentí con la cabeza y entré al salón. Todos voltearon a mirarme y las conversaciones amainaron.

-Es un verdadero placer el que todos ustedes hayan podido asistir. Estoy encantada de poder recibirlos en mi hogar. Por favor, disfruten de la noche y sobre todo, ¡diviértanse!

Después de este pequeño discurso, todos aplaudieron y la orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals algo animado. Me aparté a un rincón, para no estorbar la pista de baile y observar a los invitados. Pude distinguir a Emile atendiendo a los invitados, pero a quién en verdad buscaba con la mirada era a…

-Buenas noches, Lady Conny.

-¿Mmmhhh? ¡Oh! Buenas noches, Conde Phantomhive. Espero que esté disfrutando la noche a sus anchas.

El pequeño Conde se había acercado sin que yo notase su presencia.

-Por supesto que sí, agradezco la consideración de haberse tomado la molestia de enviar la invitación.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-No es molestia, al contrario, es un verdadero placer. Dígame, ¿quién es la bella dama que le acompaña?- pregunté reparando en su compañera: una chica rubia realmente adorable.

-Ella es Lady Elizabeth, mi prometida.

-Es un placer, Lady Conny.- dijo ella con una leve inclinación.

-El placer es todo mío.- dije correspondiendo el saludo.

-Si nos disculpa, quisiera invitar la siguiente pieza a Lady Elizabeth.- dijo el Conde.

-Adelante, siéntase como en su casa, Conde.

-Gracias.

Había buscado con la mirada al mayordomo. No se veía por ninguna parte. ¿Realmente no había venido? ¡Qué decepción! La pieza musical había cambiado por una mucho más lenta.

-Disculpe, my lady, ¿sería mucho atrevimiento de mi parte si le rogara que me conceda esta pieza?

El mayordomo, Sebastian, se encontraba allí. Me quedé sin palabras durante un segundo, pero me recobré.

-Claro que no, Sebastian.

Tomé la mano del mayordomo y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista. Colocó su mano por detrás de mi cintura y con la otra sostenía mi mano. Comenzamos a girar grácilmente.

-¡Pero qué curioso motivo de hacer un baile! La bienvenida al otoño, nunca antes había escuchado algo así.- decía Sebastian cautivándome con su sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Cualquier motivo es suficiente para organizar una fiesta, en mi opinión.

-Perdone el descaro, pero su esposo debe estar orgulloso de tener a una dama tan hermosa a su lado.

De acuerdo, ahora si estaba totalmente sonrojada. Y temblaba un poco. Me había puesto algo nerviosa.

-¡Oh, no! No tengo esposo ni prometido, estoy soltera aún.

-Entonces, dígame, ¿por qué una mujer tan joven vive sola en esta enorme mansión?

-Es una larga historia, pero no estoy sola, Emile es una grata compañía. No sé qué haría sin él.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo a su servicio?

-Algunos años, sí.

El silencio se hizo presente unos minutos. Casi podía sentir arder las partes de mi cuerpo que tenían contacto con el mayordomo. Me mataba la curiosidad, tenía que preguntarlo ahora o nunca.

-¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de haberte visto en alguna parte antes. ¿No nos conocíamos ya?

¿Era yo o los ojos rojos de Sebastian habían lanzado un destello?

-Así es, my lady...- mi entorno se había detenido, nadie existía excepto Sebastian y yo. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y pude sentir su aliento.- De hecho, creo que nos conocemos más íntimamente de lo que cree.

Ahora sí, estaba temblando cual quinceañera con su primer conquista. El mayordomo me parecía mucho más atractivo que antes y comencé a acercarme peligrosamente a sus labios una vez que quedamos frente a frente nuevamente… Sebastian sonrió… ¡¿Pero qué haces, tonta?! Volví a la realidad. La pieza había finalizado.

-Fue un verdadero placer, señorita.- dijo Sebastian besando mi mano y retirándose.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme, me había quedado sin habla y ni si quiera me había disculpado por mi actuar… Ahora sí, podía decirse que había algo extraño.


	3. Chapter 3: Ese Mayordomo, Investiga

¡Hola, nuevamente! Les traigo el capítulo 3. Espero que lo difruten n.n

CAPÍTULO III: Ese Mayordomo, Investiga.

El joven amo era realmente exigente. Estaba totalmente interesado en enterarse de toda la vida de Lady Conny y Emile. No quería toparse con un nuevo Alois Trancy. En realidad, este capricho no me molestaba en absoluto, ambos obteníamos lo que deseábamos: él se aseguraba de que Emile no representara ninguna amenaza y yo podía observar de cerca a Lady Conny. Ciertamente una mujer muy atractiva, en nuestro último encuentro de hace tres semanas pude confirmar que efectivamente, Emile no mentía, ella era la persona correcta.

¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto! Aunque ella seguía siendo la misma jovencita distraída que yo había conocido, la misma que se sonrojaba ante mis cumplidos y temblaba ante mi presencia. Adorable… Era como un gatito asustado.

Estaba en el estudio con el joven amo, aunque mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, ¿qué tanto de todo lo que había dicho Emile era verdad?

-¿Sabes, Sebastian? Creo que es momento de devolverle la molestia a Lady Conny.- dijo el joven amo como un comentario hecho al viento.

-¿Qué quiere decir, joven amo?

Ya imaginaba hacia donde iba todo esto.

-Verás, he estado pensando que podríamos invitar a Lady Conny a pasar unos días aquí. Después de todo, ella es una persona muy respetada y reconocida en la sociedad. Además, ella no ha tenido la fortuna de disfrutar de la hospitalidad de la mansión Phantomhive.

Mi amo sonreía, ¡en serio tenía mucho interés por esta Lady Conny!

-¿Cuál será el pretexto de esta invitación, joven amo?

-¡Bah! Podrá tomarse como un mero requisito para quedar bien frente a las personas. Será muy interesante entablar relaciones más serias.

-¿Entonces, joven amo?

-Envía la invitación y haz los preparativos para su llegada.

-Sí, my lord.

Salí de la habitación. Esta era una maravillosa oportunidad para poner a prueba la resistencia de Lady Conny y la paciencia de Emile. ¡Será muy divertido!

Revisé la correspondencia, esta vez una invitación del Conde Phantomhive había llegado. No pude evitar sonreír. Sabía muy bien que ese par eran muy buenos jugadores, así como sabía que no tardarían en volver a contactar a mi señorita. Ella había actuado muy extraña la noche después del baile, ¡pareciera que estuviera ausente y el mundo alrededor de ella se hubiera esfumado!

Afortunadamente, ese estado tan sólo duró un día y medio. Aquel ''casi beso'' era muy predecible y, sin embargo, ella no lo vio venir. Estoy casi seguro de que lo hizo inconscientemente. Sebastian había movido sus piezas de ajedrez con total maestría y había logrado parte de su cometido. Si las cosas seguían así, entonces habría cumplido con mi parte. Iba a ser muy entretenido ver como la señorita caía en un juego del cual solamente tenía vagos recuerdos.

Tuve que llamar dos veces a la puerta de la pequeña sala de estar para que por fin me respondiera con un ''pase''.

-Señorita, le traigo la correspondencia.- tomó las cartas en sus manos moviéndolas con muy poco o nada de ánimo.- Creo que encontrará algo que llame su atención, señorita.

-¿Una invitación del Conde? ¿Es en serio?

A veces my lady tenía unas reacciones muy predecibles. La sorpresa, la emoción y el agrado se mostraron en su rostro casi inmediatamente. Aunque yo estaba seguro de que no era el Conde el motivo de esa sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, Emile! ¡Envía una carta de inmediato aceptando la invitación! Y después preparémonos para partir.

-Como desee, my lady.

El carruaje avanzaba a paso medio, siempre me había agradado viajar en carruaje. Era emocionante pensar en lo que me esperaba: tres días conociendo la mansión del Conde, tres días disfrutando de su grata compañía, tres días con ese mayordomo a mi servicio… Sería exquisito.

-En unos minutos más llegaremos a la mansión Phantomhive, señorita.

Anunció Emile mirando su reloj de bolsillo. Lo observé. Mi historia con él era realmente maravillosa, tuvo algunas vueltas y cambios que me sorprendieron pero fueron muy gratos. Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto esos ojos carmesí, esa mirada seductora y esa sonrisa encantadora. ¡Todo un caballero!

-¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?

Se veía tan adorable cuando inclinaba un poco su cabeza al preguntar algo…

-No es nada, Emile, sólo recordaba la vez que nos conocimos.

Sonrió. Siempre lo hacía cuando echaba un vistazo en el pasado.

-Un encuentro muy afortunado, diría yo, señorita.

Los ojos le brillaban, yo amaba cada parte de él, éramos inseparables. La única vez que él se ausentó durante algún tiempo, fue una tortura. Sin él, sencillamente tenía un hueco muy grande. Más que mi mayordomo, era mi confidente y mi mejor aliado. Era mi adoración, aunque nadie excepto él y yo lo sabíamos.

-Bien, parece que hemos llegado.

¡La mansión era mágnifica! Un estilo hermoso y elegante, además de ser muy amplia. Una maravilla arquitectónica definitivamente. El recibidor era espectacular, al igual que el exterior, elegante, pero no abrumador. El joven Conde estaba allí, ataviado con un traje color vino que le sentaba muy bien… Y también su mayordomo… Sí, sé que su nombre es Sebastian, es sólo que aún no me digno de llamarle por su nombre, menos aún después del pequeño ''incidente'' del baile. Me ruboricé un poco de sólo recordarlo.

-Bienvenida, Lady Conny. Es un honor contar con su presencia en mi humilde hogar.

¿Humilde? ¿Es en serio?

-El placer es todo mío, Conde, y muchas gracias por la invitación.- dije inclinándome… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba los modales ingleses! Desde que era pequeña…

-Mi lady, ¿le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín mientras mi mayordomo se encarga de subir su equipaje a su habitación?

-Por supuesto que sí, Conde. Emile, ¿podrías ayudarle por favor?- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, my lady.

Tomé el brazo que me ofrecía. Era muy bajito de estatura pero había que reconocer que era todo un caballero. Los jardines eran igual de exquisitos que el resto de la mansión, había rosas blancas por doquier.

La charla del Conde era muy amena, era como charlar con cualquier adulto. ¿Por cuánto sufrimiento y cuantos acontecimientos debió haber pasado para llegar a ese nivel de madurez a tan corta edad?

-Dígame, mi lady, ¿hace mucho que conoce a Emile?

-Desde que tenía quince años.

-¿Tan joven?

-Hay una larga historia detrás de eso.

El Conde se sentó en una banca que había el jardín, de piedra labrada y yo lo acompañé en el asiento de al lado.

-Quisiera escucharla, si no es molestia para usted.

-No lo es. Verá, cuando tenía quince años, estaba prometida con un hombre de veinte. El compró una mansión para mí y había arreglado los preparativos. Antes de morir, mi padre le dejó algo de dinero, lo último que quedaba de la familia Midfort. Después de esto, él simplemente desapareció… En ese momento sentí un gran dolor y al no tener respuesta en los cielos invoqué sin querer a un demonio… Hice un contrato con él: debía encontrar a mi prometido, entonces le dejaría devorar mi alma. En mis quince años, no lo entendía muy bien, pero era obvio que el había huido con la fortuna de la familia. La búsqueda duró 2 años de arduo trabajo. Cuando por fin dimos con él, estaba casado con una dama de alcurnia en Francia.

-Debió ser muy doloroso, lo siento.

-No lo lamente, joven Conde. De hecho, creo que eso no fue en absoluto lo que me quemaba el alma.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue?

FLASHBACK

''Después de ver a mi prometido por las calles de París con su esposa e hija, le pedí a Emile que como último favor navegáramos por un pequeño río que estaba en algún bosquecillo de Francia. Llegó un punto en el que nos alejamos por completo de la civilización, era un área virgen del río y del bosque.''

-Emile…

-¿Señorita?

-Creo que con esto podemos dar por terminado nuestro contrato.

-Así parece, señorita.

''Emile estaba sentado en el piso de la barca con las piernas cruzadas. Yo me recosté en sus piernas. Él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, con lo que el sueño comenzaba a vencerme.''

-Por ahora duerma, señorita. Ya le despertaré yo cuando sea el momento.

''Dormí lo que me parecieron años, entonces Emile me despertó. Habíamos embarcado en una isla por demás tenebrosa: La Isla de la Muerte, el lugar en donde los demonios traían a sus víctimas para cobrar sus contratos después de finalizados. Me condujo hasta un trono de piedra labrada que había en medio de una pequeña construcción en ruinas y me senté en él.''

-Emile… Gracias por todo, y por todo el tiempo que pasaste a mi lado… No pude haber aprovechado mejor los últimos años…

''Me incliné hacia adelante y besé su mejilla. En realidad, yo había llegado a albergar un gran afecto por ese demonio. No importaba el fin que ahora tendría en sus manos, porque estaba feliz de que él cumplió su promesa de estar conmigo hasta el final.''

-Señorita, cierre los ojos, por favor.

''Cerré los ojos y sentí cómo quitó el guante de mi mano derecha, el que ocultaba el sello del contrato que tenía en la palma. Colocó sus manos sosteniendo la mía y dio un leve apretón. La marca comenzó a arder más que nunca, dolía horrores, tanto que el dolor me cegó por completo. Después de unos minutos, el dolor desapareció. Abrí los ojos e increíblemente, seguía donde mismo y Emile seguía sosteniendo mi mano entre las de él.''

-¿Señorita? Su transporte aguarda.

''Miré mi mano derecha, la marca había desaparecido.''

FIN FLASHBACK

-Después de eso, él me trajo a casa. Me recosté y el sueño comenzó a vencerme de nuevo. Me dormí con la promesa que me hizo de que por la mañana todo estaría mejor. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente lo busqué por toda la mansión. Me di cuenta de que se había ido, yo acababa de cumplir los diecisiete. La depresión que me invadió durante toda su ausencia fue terrible hasta que por fin, en la mañana de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, él me despertó como hacía cada mañana cuando fue mi mayordomo: ofreciéndome el desayuno. Me arrojé a sus brazos y lo abracé tan fuerte como nunca antes me atreví a hacerlo. Y me juró, de rodillas, que no iba a volver a abandonarme, hasta el final.

-¿Qué motivos tuvo para cancelar su contrato con usted, mi lady? Más aún ¿para volver?

-Eso no lo sé. Emile nunca me dio explicaciones y yo nunca se las pedí. No son necesarias, sencillamente sé que ahora soy muy feliz teniendo la dicha de contar con alguien como él.

Acomodé mi cabello sobre mi hombro derecho… Sí, no había duda, era muy afortunada.


	4. Chapter 4: Ese Mayordomo, Seduce

¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca n.n Aquí está el capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO IV: Ese Mayordomo, Seduce.

Era muy relajante, realmente encantador tener un entorno diferente, un cambio de aires. Al menos por unos días, los problemas de mi mansión y las finanzas no me agobiarían. Estaba muy agradecida con la presencia del Conde y más aún con la de Sebastian. El trato que tanto Emile como yo recibíamos era maravilloso, me hacían sentir como la princesa consentida de antaño.

No estaba muy segura, pero casi podía jurar que Sebastian estaba vigilándome, no sabía con certeza si esto era bueno o malo, pero tenía la seguridad de que Emile tomaría medidas ante cualquier intento de… Bueno, de lo que sea.

En la mañana del tercer día que pase en la mansión, Emile me despertó como de costumbre, me ofreció el desayuno con esa sonrisa cautivadora, típica de él. Comí todo lo que me ofrecía con el apetito voraz que era habitual en mí. ¿Ya les había mencionado que comer y dormir son mis dos lujos más preciados?

Me levanté y me desperecé, no tenía pudor en que Emile me viera con aquella bata de fina gasa, es decir, no es que nunca me hubiera visto así. Rebusqué entre los cajones un bello vestido sencillo, pero elegante de fina seda color azul claro.

-¡Oh no, señorita! El día de hoy usará algo más cómodo…

-¿Mmmhhh?

Emile había sacado del clóset un conjunto, era ropa para montar incluyendo las botas. En realidad, era muy lindo, sencillo y de un color negro con toques rojos aquí y allá. Cuando me lo puse y me miré en el espejo, vi que me entallaba muy bien, definía mi figura y resaltaba mi cintura. Algo revelador, debo decir.

-¿Cuál es el motivo del cambio repentino? No me dirás que el joven Conde anda a caballo…

Estaba incrédula, ¿en qué clase de situación dentro de la mansión Phantomhive debería usar un atuendo así?

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mí explicar, señorita. ¿Me permite escoltarla abajo?

Me tomé de su brazo riendo, él era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba ser misterioso… Aunque su sonrisa me ponía nerviosa. Al llegar al recibidor, me topé con que solamente Sebastian se encontraba allí… Ni rastro del Conde… Oficialmente, esto era de preocuparse.

-Lamento mucho informarles que el Conde Phantomhive se encuentra fuera de la mansión por asuntos de negocios. Espero que esto no les moleste. Mientras tanto, me pidió que les atendiera y les pidiera que se sientan como en su casa.

El mayordomo se inclinó y sonrió encantadoramente. ¡Perfecto! Estaba sola a merced de Sebastian. Y digo sola porque estoy segura de que Emile tenía algo que ver. Si, era cierto que me atraía pero no quería llegar al punto de algo más íntimo… Aún… ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Controla tus hormonas, Conny!

-¡Qué lástima! Se desperdiciarán los planes que teníamos para hoy…

Si, era tentador incitarlo, lo admito.

-En realidad, y si me permite hacerlo, my lady, quisiera invitarla a pasar el resto del día al lado de este servidor.

Volvió a inclinarse… De acuerdo, no esperaba esto… Miré a Emile en busca de apoyo. El sonrió y me guiñó un ojo instándome a confiar en Sebastian… Bueno, al fin y al cabo Emile siempre tenía excelentes aciertos…

-Será todo un placer, Sebastian.

Sonreí nerviosamente y me incliné. Me ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa y yo lo tomé y lo seguí cuando empezó a caminar guiándome hasta la linde del bosque que se encontraba cerca de la mansión. Un caballo se encontraba ya dispuesto en el lugar para comenzar con el paseo.

-¿Es que tú no cabalgarás?

Pregunta obvia, pero igual quería hacerla. Me preocupaba el hecho de que pensara montar detrás de mí. Subí al caballo sin ayuda.

-Prefiero guiar.- respondió llanamente tomando las riendas y comenzando a caminar haciendo avanzar al caballo.

El resto de la tarde fue maravillosa, nos detuvimos en un riachuelo para comer y paseamos a pie por la orilla del río hasta llegar a un pequeño lago. Sebastian era encantador, realmente un caballero. La charla que sostuvimos, era tan amena como si tuviéramos toda la vida de conocernos. Al atardecer, regresamos por donde habíamos venido. Al llegar a donde habíamos dejado atado al caballo las dudas asaltaron mi mente… Era ahora o nunca…

-Mmmhhh ¿Sebastian?

-¿Sí, mi lady?

-Dime, ¿a qué te referías en aquella ocasión? Cuando dijiste que nos conocíamos mas íntimamente de lo que creía…

Sus ojos rojos brillaron y se clavaron en los míos. El rubor inmediatamente inundó mis mejillas y bajé la mirada. ¡Cómo deseaba tenerlo solo para mi! Tal vez era egoísta pero el solo pensar que él le pertenecía al Conde era devastador para mí… Sentí que de alguna forma, Sebastian debía estar conmigo y no lo estaba.

-Mi lady…

Me sobresalté, me había hundido tanto en mis pensamientos que no noté que estaba justo frente a mí. Sus delicados dedos sujetaron mi barbilla obligándome a alzar la cara. Cuando lo miré nuevamente a los ojos, sus dos manos se posaron en mis mejillas. No llevaba guantes. El tacto de su piel contra la piel de mis mejillas me hizo sentir que ardía. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, como una sensación ya conocida pero a la vez totalmente nueva.

-Si le digo que la conozco bien… Es porque así es…

Acercó su rostro hermoso lentamente al mío. Aquella piel blanca y el cabello sedoso y negro me enloquecían de deseo. Solo quería que él me jurara que era todo mío en ese momento. Sus labios rozaban los míos, apenas a unos milímetros de distancia, sus ojos carmesí se clavaban en los míos nuevamente, esa mirada me quemaba y me desquiciaba. Cerré los ojos esperando que pusiera fin a la distancia que había entre nuestros labios… Lo que sentí después, fue como sus labios depositaban un beso suave en mi frente. Abrí los ojos desconcertada. Sebastian seguía sosteniendo mi rostro y sonreía.

-Confía en mí.

Subí al caballo nuevamente y dejé que Sebastian me llevara hasta la mansión, durante el trayecto sólo una frase cruzaba por mi mente: ''confía en mí''… ¡Bah! Confiar en alguien que ha dejado a una dama a mitad de una escena romántica… Pero esto no se quedaría así. Para bailar el tango se necesitan dos personas, y creo que a este baile le viene haciendo falta una de ellas.


	5. Chapter 5: Ese Mayordomo, Incita

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, preparen sus pañuelos por si alguna de ustedes sufren de hemorragias nasales como su servidora jaja. Disfrútenlo n.n

CAPÍTULO V: Ese Mayordomo, Incita.

El día de mi retorno a la mansión había llegado, mis vacaciones con el Conde habían sido exquisitas, pero quedarme más tiempo sólo sería un abuso a su hospitalidad. Aún así, iba a darme un breve periodo de tiempo para ajustar cuentas pendientes.

Aún no daban las 3 de la tarde, así que tenía unos minutos de sobra. Caminé muy decididamente a la habitación de Sebastian. ¡Ese tipo no tiene escrúpulos! Y no soy una persona paciente… ¡Soy Lady Conny, por todos los cielos! A mí nadie me hacía esperar. Bastó con llamar a la puerta para que casi de inmediato el mayordomo abriera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡My lady! Pero que agradable sorpresa…

-Déjate de formalidades, he venido para que me expliques todo de una vez.

Lo empujé bruscamente, entré y me senté en su cama. No podía explicarlo, pero de sólo ver al mayordomo el estómago se me retorcía de ira contenida. Crucé las piernas y esperé a que cerrara la puerta y se sentara en la silla del escritorio, quedando frente a frente conmigo.

-Quiero que me expliques detalladamente a qué te refieres exactamente con que ya nos conocemos, tengo muy buena memoria para recordar a las personas que he tratado en mi vida y puedo asegurarte que tú no figuras entre ellas.

¡Estaba tan enfadada! Sólo quería pegarle una buena patada cuando terminara de explicarme.

-Bien… Esa es una pregunta muy abierta, my lady, y lamento no poder responderla, ya que eso no me corresponde a mí.

Sonreía malévolamente… Me estaba provocando, quería ver hasta dónde llegaba mi paciencia… No iba a ceder. Yo tenía un as bajo la manga que lo obligaría a decirme.

-Bien, Sebastian, tú sabes que soy una dama de alcurnia y definitivamente las trampas no van conmigo, pero esta ocasión lo amerita.- Sebastian alzó una ceja expectativo, con una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba algo de diversión… Le borraría la sonrisa…- Creo que no querrás que el joven Conde se entere de que te has atrevido a ponerme una mano encima sin mi consentimiento, ¡imagina cuánto se enfurecería de enterarse de que has tratado de esa manera a una invitada!

Sebastian ensanchó su sonrisa y se levantó de la silla, comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Es un chantaje, señorita?

-Prefiero verlo como un negocio, ambos saldríamos beneficiados de esto.

-Bien, en vista de que yo no puedo divulgar información y no quiero sufrir la ira del joven amo sin motivo… Entonces, haré realidad su pequeña amenaza.

Abrí los ojos como platos pero demasiado tarde. Sebastian me había tumbado sobre su cama y ahora estaba sobre mí. ¡Realmente creí que al menos iba a tener algún respeto a mi figura! Pronto el coraje y la rabia se alejaron de mi mente, de hecho, cualquier pensamiento se alejó de mi mente. Podía sentir el aliento cálido y dulce de Sebastian sobre mi cuello y su mano recorriendo mi espalda. Pronto sus labios cálidos se posaron en mi cuello, mordisqueándolo y besándolo. Un pequeño gemido escapó de mi garganta. Sebastian abandonó mi cuello y me miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Oh, esos ojos carmesí provocaban tanto en mí!

-¿Realmente es usted tan frágil en estas cuestiones, señorita?- preguntó mientras subía su rodilla hasta rozar mi entrepierna.

Reprimí un gemido, no iba a darle el gusto de que me viera tan indefensa… Pero ¿qué digo? ¡Me encantaba la sensación de estar indefensa ante él!

-Se… Sebastian, esto no es…

Las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta al sentir su rodilla en una zona tan frágil.

-¿Y de cuándo acá le han importado las reglas, señorita?

Me ruboricé al sentir su mano en la cara interna de mi muslo izquierdo. En ese momento, yo ya había perdido conciencia de mí misma… Me entregaría… Si no nos conocíamos tan íntimamente como él presumía, entonces ahora lo haríamos.

Pegó sus labios totalmente a mi oreja y su aliento nuevamente me golpeó haciéndome suspirar.

-Sólo le diré algo, señorita. ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado por qué le apasionan tanto los relatos de Edgar Allan Poe?

Ese nombre…

Se levantó y tomando mi mano me ayudó a incorporarme… ¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder? Salí de la habitación, casi sin decir adiós. Me reuní con Emile y partimos después de darle las gracias al Conde. Una vez en el carruaje, pude ver cómo la mirada de Emile me decía que él sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

-Señorita… No tiene por qué afligirse, finalmente, no pasó a mayores.

Sólo le sonreí, Emile siempre sabía que decir… Pero no sentía culpa, es sólo que me costaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir y tenía que encontrar que conexión había entre el famoso escritor y Sebastian.

* * *

Esperaba en mi habitación a que el joven amo me llamara después de despedir a Lady Conny… Su aroma todavía estaba flotando en la pieza. Reí, realmente no había dudas, era ella. Cuando la observé sentada en mi cama, rebosaba de seguridad en sí misma. Siempre me gustó eso de ella, tan fuerte y tan débil a la vez… Un alma que rebosaba de una pureza total, y sin embargo estaba corrupta. ¡Toda ella era contradicciones!

Sus ojos púrpura me miraban con una intensidad que trataba de quemar. Había venido a buscar respuestas. ¿Es que es tan terca que no ha entendido que tiene que averiguarlo por sí misma? Sí, así era ella. Usó un pequeño chantaje contra mí… Si tan sólo supiera que he poseído su cuerpo más veces de las que pudiera imaginarse.

Era una humana, sí… Pero no una cualquiera. Una humana casi demonio, eso es lo que era. Tan especial que me provocaba poseerla cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Habían pasado muchas humanas por mis manos, más de las que puedo recordar, y sin embargo, sólo ella había sido capaz de complacerme totalmente en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Ella no imaginó si quiera que esa pequeña amenaza, daría pie a algunos deslices deliciosos. Fui mucho más rápido que ella al tumbarla en la cama, el sentirla atrapada bajo mi peso me provocaba recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Me conformé con besar su cuello, sí, ese pálido, suave y delicioso cuello. Un gemido me avisó que tal vez estaba llegando demasiado lejos, no quería terminar ese juego de ''el gato y el ratón'' tan pronto.

-¿Realmente es usted tan frágil en estas cuestiones, señorita?

Mi pequeño reto hizo recobrar un poco de su coraje en sus ojos… La herí en su orgullo… Pero ella tentó a un demonio y yo quería tenerla a mi merced, así que subí mi rodilla hasta su intimidad. Ella luchaba contra sus instintos naturales. ¡Era exquisito verla en esa situación!

Mi virilidad clamaba por tenerla por completo… Pero eso no sucedería hasta que fuera el momento preciso, el momento en que su alma en plenitud me complacería como siempre. Debía acelerar el proceso un poco, odio tener que esperar.

-Sólo le diré algo, señorita. ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado por qué le apasionan tanto los relatos de Edgar Allan Poe?

La sola mención del nombre le despertó una chispa en su subconsciente… Espero que su investigación se apresure… Es horrible no poder devorar el manjar que se muestra en las vitrinas.


	6. Chapter 6: Ese Mayordomo, Revela

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a sasuhina.18, Mitzu, y Hoshi Miyuki. Arigato gozaimas! Sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n. Sin más, el capítulo 6.

CAPÍTULO VI: Ese Mayordomo, Revela.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca de mi mansión sumergida totalmente en cada relato de Edgar Allan Poe, repasando una y otra vez cada palabra intentando descubrir algo, una pista, un indicio, un débil hilo que me llevara a una respuesta. Pero era imposible, realmente estaba agotada, era inútil. Él había poseído una mente tan abstracta que podría darle mil significados a sus palabras… Y mira que no era fácil interpretar cuando cierto recuerdo reciente rondaba incesante en mi mente, flotando como una tortura… En fin, tendría que llamar a esa persona, necesitaba ayuda.

-Emile…

-¿Sí, señorita?

-¿Podrías ir a ver a Grell Sutcliff? Necesito que verlo…

-¿Está segura de lo que está por hacer, señorita?

El semblante de Emile de pronto se había vuelto serio y preocupado… Pero no tenía alternativa.

-No hay otra opción, Emile, yo sola no podré encontrar nada y este es el medio más confiable.

-Bien, entonces, lo traeré, señorita.

Se inclinó ante mi con su sonrisa en el rostro y salió por la puerta.

Las horas pasaban tortuosas, lentamente y no era capaz de desviar mi mente a otra cosa que no fueran Sebastian o Allan Poe. A pesar del agotamiento que sentía, necesitaba encontrar algo o no podría dormir aquella noche.

Grell Sutcliff, un shinigami. Lo había conocido gracias a las relaciones con Madam Red, antes de su fallecimiento. Lo odie cuando me enteré de la trágica muerte de Ann… Pero después de algún tiempo, el shinigami ya no parecía tan malvado. De hecho estaba casi tan loco como yo, y es por eso que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Por fin, unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca, la puerta se abrió y Grell entró al lado de Emile con un andar delicado y elegante, se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a la mía.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, Emile. Cuando lo desees podría darte algún… eeehhmm… favor a cambio.

-Eso no será necesario, Sutcliff.

Dijo mi mayordomo dando media vuelta saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Yo sabía muy bien que el aborrecía los coqueteos de Grell, pero bueno ¿qué se podía hacer?

-Conny, querida, ¡tenía tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Lo sé, Grell, lamento haberte molestado hoy.

-Eso no importa, Conny, después de todo es un placer poder deleitarme con Emile… Es casi tan atractivo como su hermano… En fin, él mencionó que necesitabas mi ayuda, así que ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Grell, sé que tal vez esto sea mucho pedir pero necesito ver un Cinematic Record.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para que querrías hacer tal cosa?

Resumí la historia de lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas con Sebastian y el por qué me interesaba el Cinematic Record.

-¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡Mira que tener a Sebas-chan tan cerca y no aprovecharlo!

Dijo divertido ante mi rubor. Era cierto, pude haberlo aprovechado mejor… ¡No te desvíes de lo importante, Conny!

-En serio necesito la cinta de Allan Poe, estoy segura de que esa es la clave.

-Eso será un poco complicado y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé. Por favor, Grell, tu conoces a tantas personas que seguro tendrás a alguna persona que pueda ayudarme…

-Mmmhhh, de hecho, si la hay. Sólo una. Iremos a verla justo ahora, así que alístate.

Y con estas palabras partimos en el carruaje junto a Emile hacia el negocio de un sepulturero, esto me sonaba ilógico, pero confiaba plenamente en Grell, así que, ¡a probar suerte!

El establecimiento tenía un aspecto sombrío y misterioso… Bueno, no es que una funeraria debiera ser precisamente alegre, pero este tenía algo peculiar… No sabría explicarlo.

-¿Undertaker? ¿Estás aquí?

Grell lo llamó en voz alta.

-Jejeje~ Es bueno verte de nuevo, Grell…

-¡¿Pero qué coj…?!

El sepulturero había salido de un ataúd provocándome un susto. No esperaba que apareciera así. Era un hombre alto de cabello plateado y sonrisa siniestra. Un personaje bastante extravagante hasta en su forma de hablar. Después de las presentaciones cordiales, de habernos sentado encima de los ataúdes y nos ofreciera té en vasos de precipitados (este lugar y ese tipo no podrían ser mas extraños) Undertaker abordó sin más el motivo de nuestra visita.

-Muy bien, señorita. Dígame, ¿Cuál es el motivo de honrarme con su presencia?

-Necesito ver un Cinematic Record. El de Edgar Allan Poe.

-Eso será algo bastante fácil, pero tengo mis condiciones, señorita… Jejeje~

Grell salió en mi ayuda. ¡Cómo se lo agradezco!

-Por favor, Undertaker. Conny necesita de tu ayuda, ella…

-Ssshhh, no digas más. Sé perfectamente por qué está interesada en esa cinta. La única condición, señorita, será que el mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis esté presente cuando vea la cinta.

-Está bien. Emile, ¿puedes traerlo aquí de inmediato? Di al Conde Phantomhive que es una emergencia.

-Sí, my lady.

Esto terminaría pronto, esperaba. Era una de tantas ocasiones en las que agradecí el tener a Emile conmigo. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de Emile resonó en la pequeña estancia. Undertaker con una amplia sonrisa sacó un libro de debajo de su túnica.

-Esto, mi lady, es el registro que busca. Le recomiendo que prepare su mente y su alma, será muy divertido ver como lidia ante el mayordomo después del pequeño desliz que sufrió y más aún después de enterarse del contenido del registro jejeje~

¡Era verdad! No había vuelto a ver a Sebastian desde el incidente en su habitación. Estaba tan exaltada por el Cinematic Record que me olvidé de ese detalle… ¡Oh, sería tan vergonzoso! No podría ni siquiera verlo a la cara. ¿Y por qué carajo todo mundo actuaba como si supieran algo que yo no? Unos diez minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, entraron Sebastian y Emile. Emile extrañamente tenía un semblante serio, mientras Sebastian sonreía de lado. Me ruboricé y miré hacia otra parte.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Conny.

-Gracias por venir, Sebastian…

Efectivamente, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora todos en la habitación estaban de pie esperando expectantes lo que siguiera a continuación.

-Señorita, ¿podría permitirme su mano? La derecha si es tan amable.

Susurró Undertaker con la mano extendida frente a mí. Le di la mano y él abrió el libro en cierta página y colocó mi mano sobre el papel. Un resplandor iluminó el libro y este cayó al suelo pesadamente liberando cintas de una especie de película que se retorcían sin control alguno, cuando por fin se ordenaron, la cinta comenzó a correr. Sentí la mano de Sebastian apretar la mía. Se había colocado a mi lado sin que yo lo notara. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

CINEMATIC RECORD START

La muerte de la mujer que amaba me llevó a la desesperación. Escribí tantos relatos, pero era deprimente que se perdieran en el tiempo… Entonces, sucedió, él apareció parado sobre el busto del dintel de mi puerta… Un cuervo salido de la noche plutónica había venido a verme… No movía ni una pluma.

-Entonces, tu deseo es trascender a través de los siglos. Sólo lo preguntaré una vez… ¿quieres formar el contrato?

El cuervo había dicho con voz de ultratumba… Y le respondí casi fuera de mi mismo.

-Sí, ese es mi deseo.

El tiempo pasó y Victoria, mi bella hija recuerdo de quién amé crecía al igual que crecía su aprecio y apego al mayordomo… al demonio que se había presentado en forma de cuervo en el dintel de mi puerta aquella noche.

¡Ah, era tan bella! Sus ojos grises como la luna de medianoche, la piel pálida y el cabello negro y siempre desordenado. La alegría de la vida se exudaba por cada uno de sus poros y contagiaba a todo aquel que estuviera cerca. Los días pasaban sin que ningún evento más allá de las largas charlas y grandes carcajadas que sostenía Victoria con el mayordomo nos perturbara.

Vivíamos bastante bien, mis historias habían alcanzado casi por completo la fama que deseaba… Y eso me llevó a temer por Victoria… ¿Qué sería de ella cuando yo faltara? No podía comprometerla a casarse, ella había rechazado a todos sus pretendientes, los únicos hombres a los que parecía tenerles aprecio era al mayordomo y a mi… Entonces, una medida desesperada tomé cuando estaba en mi estudio con el mayordomo.

-Jared… Debo ordenarte algo justo ahora.

-Lo que usted desee, my lord.

-Seré franco y directo, quiero otorgarte la mano de mi hija… De Victoria.

Una sombra de sorpresa y deleite se asomó a los ojos del demonio. Así es, le otorgaría mi hija a un demonio… Por lo menos a él podía ordenarle que no la dañara y Victoria estaría bien resguardada por él… ¡Que ironía representaba toda esta situación!

Sin embargo, antes de que me marchara al otro mundo, la enfermedad cayó sobre la desdichada Victoria. No existía cura alguna. Poco a poco, se consumió. Ya no existían más los labios carmesí, ni sus risas escandalosas, ni sus mejillas sonrosadas, ni su energía desbordante. Tendida sobre la cama, lo único que conservaba era el brillo hipnotizante de sus ojos grises-purpúreos.

Era desolador no poder hacer nada por ella, el mayordomo pasaba casi todo su tiempo encargándose de ella, la cuidaba, le leía, le cantaba, hablaba con ella y le arrancaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Pero ella simplemente nunca se recuperó.

El día en que agonizaba, un beso mío en la frente y uno del mayordomo en los labios la despidieron, mientras ella recibía a la muerte con una sonrisa.

CINEMATIC RECORD END

No podía creerlo… simplemente no podía creerlo… Victoria… Ese nombre… Mi nombre… Mi Sebastian…

-¿Ahora entiende a lo que me refería, señorita? Y eso no es todo, cada vez desde que su alma ha tocado esta tierra, cada reencarnación, yo estoy presente y usted… usted me pertenece…

Sebastian sonrió con malicia. Esto… ¿Esto era la realidad? El carmesí de los ojos de Emile se encendió enfurecido, pronunció unas palabras que yo no pude escuchar… No escuchaba nada de lo que había a mi alrededor.

No pude más con el peso de mi cuerpo y perdí la conciencia.


	7. Chapter 7: Ese Mayordomo, Distante

Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. En respuesta a sasuhina.18, no te desesperes jaja, es como un ovillo de hilo que se irá desenredando :3 Sin más, los dejo con la continuación. Sayo'

CAPÍTULO VII: Ese Mayordomo, Distante.

Dibujaba. Era lo que más amaba, dibujar. Era un escape hacia mi propio mundo, mi propia creación. Me encontraba en mi alcoba plasmando la hermosa aldea imaginaria que se pintaba en mi mente mientras los rayos de luna caían en el escritorio. Llamaron a mi puerta.

-Adelante.

Era mi padre, su cabello estaba enmarañado como siempre y tenía en los ojos luz de inquietud. Venía acompañado de Jared que tenía una delicada sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Victoria, mi adorada hija. Tengo una gran noticia para ti.

Dijo mi padre sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mirándome como suplicando.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?

-He decidido comprometerte con Jared… Sé que podrás entenderlo, yo no soy eterno y necesito a alguien que cuide de ti cuando yo falte. Por favor, sé razonable.

Me quedé sin habla. Sentí como el rubor se extendió rápidamente en mis mejillas cuando Jared me sonrió ampliamente esperando mi reacción… ¿Estaba soñando acaso? Esto era realmente increíble… Sonreí.

-Papá… Realmente… No podrías haber hecho una mejor elección.

-Me alegra que lo tomes así. Los dejaré a solas, creo que tienen cosas de qué hablar.

El rostro de mi padre extrañamente no se relajó cuando acepté, y salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Jared y yo nos miramos a los ojos, el rebosaba de confianza en sí mismo, yo sentía como me encogía contra la silla del escritorio.

Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, quedando frente a frente conmigo. No dejaba de esbozar su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos rojos brillaban extrañamente.

-Mi dulce, dulce Victoria. Puedes estar segura de que me encargaré de que seas muy feliz hasta el último de tus días.

Me dijo tomándome una mano entre las suyas. Esa tela de sus guantes me molestaba un poco. Me levanté y me coloqué a su lado hincándome en la cama.

-¿Por qué yo?

Necesitaba saberlo.

-Ha sido decisión de tu padre…

-Podrías haberte negado.

-No quería negarme en ese momento y no quiero hacerlo ahora.

Volví a sonreír. ¿Era posible sentirme más dichosa de lo que me sentía ahora? Tal vez era osado, pero no necesitaba hablar con Jared, simplemente necesitaba saber y sentir que yo era suya. Me incliné hacia adelante y aparté los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Su piel era tan suave… Me incliné despacio hacia él y lo besé dulcemente en sus labios cálidos y tersos. Rápidamente el me respondió con suavidad y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Me separé de él y quité con delicadeza los guantes blancos que llevaba. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro y un tatuaje singular se mostraba en su mano derecha. Iba a abrir la boca para cuestionarle pero sus dedos se posaron en mis labios.

-Te lo diré en su momento, pero déjame disfrutar este…

Lo dijo en un susurro, seductor con esa voz grave que tanto amaba… Nuevamente tomó mi rostro y me besó, esta vez con mayor ansiedad. El contacto de su piel hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal. Él sonrió sin separarse de mi boca y se inclinó sobre mí, lentamente el peso de su cuerpo me hizo quedar recostada en la cama.

El beso cada vez era más frenético, más profundo, y las manos de Jared recorrían toda mi espalda… Se separó de mi boca para besar mi cuello, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Él sonrió y volvió a besar mis labios mientras desabrochaba el blusón de dormir que llevaba puesto… Recorrió con el dedo la línea que separaba mis senos y aprisionó uno con su mano comenzando a tocar en círculos mi pezón. Estaba enormemente sonrojada, tenía diez y ocho años, nunca había experimentado algo así.

Respiraba agitado, sentía que iba a ahogarme por falta de oxígeno, fue entonces cuando…

-¡My lady! ¡My lady! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Mmmhhh?

Emile me sonreía mientras observaba cómo abría los ojos. Me sonrojé inmediatamente. Sólo había sido un sueño… No, una parte de la vida de Victoria… Mi vida. La realidad cayó sobre mí haciendo despertar por completo. Estaba en mi mansión, en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama con ayuda de Emile y froté mis ojos.

-¿Emile…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues… Se desmayó durante la visita a Undertaker y ha dormido durante dos días enteros.

Dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama. ¿Ya les he dicho que existe mucha confianza entre nosotros?

-¡¿Dos días?!

-Parece que era demasiado su agotamiento. Debe estar hambrienta, la comida se servirá pronto, debería alistarse, el Conde Phantomhive y Grell Sutcliff están aquí.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues parece que estaban bastante preocupados después de lo ocurrido.

Me detuve a observar bien el rostro de Emile… Una sombra de amargura cruzaba su rostro a pesar de la sonrisa que esbozaba.

-Emile… ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-No es nada, sólo una pequeña riña entre hermanos, señorita.

¡Pero que desconsiderada había sido! Emile, que siempre había estado a mi lado, era el que estaba sufriendo más con mi egoísmo. Lo abracé tiernamente y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¡Oh, Emile! ¿Qué debo hacer? Realmente no logro comprender del todo lo que sucede…

-Mi lady… Conny… simplemente escucha a la razón. Sebastian es un demonio, uno muy poderoso, no sabes con qué intenciones podría buscarte… Sé muy precavida y no te dejes tentar por él.

Decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Me hacía sentir mejor que me tuteara, eran muy escazas las ocasiones en que me llamaba por mi nombre.

Tuve un largo día, por la tarde tuve una extensa conversación con el Conde explicando el motivo por el que solicité la presencia de su mayordomo, aunque omitiendo detalles, no creo que al joven Conde le agradara saber que tuve algunos momentos incómodos con su mayordomo. Grell pidió que le diera santo y seña de que había sucedido desde un principio. Por su parte Sebastian se mantuvo distante durante toda su visita, salpicado por algunas furtivas miradas asesinas dirigidas a Emile. Debo decir que la indiferencia de Sebastian hacia mí me parecía en extremo dolorosa, pero no podría explicar el por qué.

Al fin, las visitas se fueron y la mansión quedó en calma. Caída la noche, me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar. Lo necesitaba. Emile se mantenía sumido en sus propios pensamientos sin prestarme mucha atención mientras colocaba el candelabro en la mesita de noche. No me gustaba para nada verlo así, me hacía sentir desdichada y triste.

-Emile, dime, ¿cuál fue el motivo de la discusión con Sebastian?

-Creo que lo sabe muy bien, mi lady.

-Lo imagino, pero preferiría escucharlo de ti.

Al fin levantó sus ojos y me miró directamente. Yo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, expectante.

-Ese demonio se atrevió a decir que usted le pertenecía… Sin embargo y a pesar de que no existe ya ningún contrato entre nosotros, usted sabe que yo deseo profundamente a mi ama, su alma… Sólo espero que no se equivoque, mi lady. Buenas noches.

Dijo saliendo de la habitación… Cerré los ojos y me deje caer en la cama… ¿Por qué carajo todo se había vuelto tan complicado…?


	8. Chapter 8: Ese Mayordomo, Competitivo

Hola, que tal? Bueno, de nuevo agradezco a sasuhina.18 sus comentarios y que siga la historia, realmente me animas mucho a seguir escribiendo. Y sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.

CAPÍTULO VIII: Ese Mayordomo, Competitivo.

Bien, lo admito, al principio esto era un juego, uno muy entretenido en el que Constanza cada vez se iría desesperando más e iría haciendo más tonterías. Pero Emile había volteado el juego, se había convertido en algo personal. Justo ahora podría morir de envidia al pensar lo que el muy bastardo podría estar intentado con ella justo ahora mientras relato estas líneas. ¿Era amor? No, en absoluto, simple y sencillamente ella me pertenecía y nadie tenía por qué ponerle ni un dedo encima.

Emile ahora jugaba sucio, le importaba poco el acuerdo al que habíamos llegado en nuestro primer encuentro. Era mi hermano, sí, pero eso no le aseguraba un trato especial de mi parte. ¡Que ingenuo fue al reñirme en aquella ocasión! ¿Es que acaso cree que los lazos familiares me impedirán matarlo si es necesario? No. No iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Este juego es para dos.

* * *

Exquisita. Sencillamente exquisita. Ése era el adjetivo perfecto para describir a mi señora… A Conny. Tan pura como el agua cristalina y a la vez corrupta… Corrupta con el olor que cierto demonio había impregnado en ella. Sebastian Michaelis. ¡Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan ingenuo como para aceptar el pequeño encargo de Sebastian! Ahora ella seguiría atada a mi por el contrato y habría nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo… Pero eso ya no importaba, mi lady era humana, los humanos se corrompen muy fácil, ceden ante la tentación. Yo me encargaría de que el aroma de mi hermano en el cuerpo de la señorita fuera reemplazado con el mío.

* * *

Simplemente estaba exhausta. Los negocios no iban muy bien, había problemas aquí, detalles que reparar allá, Emile por un lado y Sebastian por otro. Me daban ganas de mandar al carajo todo y tirarme en la cama a no hacer nada.

Realmente, mis empleados en la mansión hacían un excelente trabajo, pero últimamente estaba yo muy irritable por lo que terminaba por reprenderlos hasta por un cabello en la alfombra. ¡No podría tener yo peor suerte! O al menos eso creí hasta que llego ese momento.

Me encontraba en el estudio revisando nuevamente los informes de ventas, era bien sabido que el chocolate era un mercado bastante próspero, pero debido a el incremento de los costos de la materia prima, se habían alzado por las nubes el precio del chocolate… Y con esto mis ganancias bajaban. Esto no podría ir peor…

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señorita, ese tono cansino no es habitual en usted. Tal vez algo de té le ayudaría a relajarse.

Decía Emile mientras servía el té.

-Menudo cinismo el tuyo… Sabes perfectamente que mis motivos son más que justificados.

Así es, ahora incluso el pobre Emile era víctima de mi mal humor.

-Podría tomárselo con más calma, señorita. Hay mucho tiempo para pensar.

-Al igual que tengo mucha presión encima por decidir.

-Creo que la decisión correcta está más que clara…

-¿Emile?

Bien, esto comenzaba a sonarme extraño… Más extraño aun de lo que estaba.

-Mi lady, permítame ser su caballero… el único caballero que esté a su servicio y vigilia.

Me levanté de la silla y miré por la ventana. ¡Qué petición tan más precipitada! ¡Y que confianza al creer que tenía ganada esta batalla! Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. ¡Dios! ¡Pero qué bello era!

-Siempre has sido mi caballero, Emile, y lo sabes.

-Así es, pero esta vez, quiero ser el único…

Mientras decía esto, rápidamente me aprisionó contra la pared. Sus ojos brillaban de un color rosa fosforescente. Sin ningún aviso, estampó sus labios contra los míos. Me besaba como ansioso, desesperado. Sus labios eran suaves, sí, pero tenían un sabor amargo muy diferente al de Sebastian. Mordió mi labio inferior con brusquedad provocando que un hilillo de sangre corriera desde mi labio hasta mi barbilla. Se despegó de mí y sonrió con los ojos brillándole malévolamente.

Estaba hipnotizada, quería correr o gritar pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía. Volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez lentamente y cuando sus labios rozaban los míos, voces alteradas comenzaron a escucharse detrás de la puerta.

-¡…Pero, señor! No puedo dejarle entrar sin antes haber anunciado su llegada.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y salí del shock. Sebastian y una de mis sirvientas se encontraban en la puerta. Emile rápidamente se había separado de mí. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación mientras Sebastian y Emile se arrojaban miradas asesinas. ¿Qué demonios hacía el aquí? ¿Y quién se creía para entrar de aquella manera?

-Anna, Emile. Déjennos solos.

Anna se retiró inmediatamente pero Emile no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Es una orden, Emile.

Por fin, salió de mi estudio y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No necesitaba las formalidades, sólo quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

-Necesitaba hablar con usted. Aclarar algunos puntos. Pero antes permítame…

Se acercó y limpió con su pulgar el rastro de sangre que había en mi barbilla con un suave gesto.

-Si yo fuera usted, tendría más cuidado con un demonio como él…

Sonreía con sorna.

-A Emile le confiaría mi vida, Sebastian.

-Es por eso precisamente que corre un gran riesgo, señorita. Emile es un digno oponente, pero debe cuidarse por sí misma o se llevará una desagradable sorpresa.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, me preocupa enterarme de qué es lo que pretendes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Lo único que deseo, my lady, es hacerla despertar, hacerla que se dé cuenta de que es mía totalmente, indicarle el camino correcto.

-Yo no soy pertenencia de nadie, Sebastian. Ni siquiera de alguien como tú.

-My lady, lleva mi esencia grabada en su alma, ¿es que eso no es suficiente para usted? Tarde o temprano la tentación la vencerá, el punto es hacia dónde se inclinará en ese deseo.

-Podría sencillamente rechazar a ambos.

-Dudo mucho que haga eso, señorita.

Volvió a sonreír sensualmente. Se acercó a mi despacio y lamió desde mi barbilla hasta mis labios. Suspiré. Tomó mi cintura con una mano y me apegó completamente a él. Lentamente, posó sus labios en los míos y me besó, lenta, dulce y cálidamente. Era verdad… No iba a resistirme a él… Pero no me rendiría sin dar batalla.

Esta vez yo lo conduje a él hasta el sofá que había en el estudio, quedó sentado y yo me senté sobre el con las piernas abiertas. Le besaba tentadoramente, incitándolo, jugando con él. Podía sentir como poco a poco perdía el control, sentía su virilidad crecer debajo de mí. El aroma de su persona era embriagante, me encantaba...

El beso se volvió más frenético y las respiraciones más erráticas. Sus manos empezaban a buscar cómo desabrochar mi vestido. En ese momento, me levanté. Sebastian me miró como cuestionándome.

-Creo que he dejado muy claro quién manda sobre quién. Buenas tardes, Sebastian.

Sebastian sólo sonrió levemente levantándose.

-Que tenga un buen día, my lady.

Y salió de mi estudio.

Tenía que admitirlo, yo estimaba profundamente a Emile, pero nadie me hacía sentir tales emociones como las que Sebastian despertaba en mí.


	9. Chapter 9: Ese Mayordomo, Recuerdo

Konichiwa! Mi musa (Sebastian *¬*) ha vuelto a inspirarme y traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Sasuhina.18, estoy para servir al público, jajaja, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayo'.

CAPÍTULO IX: Ese Mayordomo, Recuerdo.

Una nueva carta de la Reina había llegado, una nueva ola de asesinatos en las circunstancias más peculiares provocaba pena a Su Majestad. Mi deber como servidor de la Reina era aliviar su dolor. Un caso más, no tendría ninguna dificultad, después de todo, tenía a Sebastian a mi servicio…

Sebastian… Últimamente se había convertido en mi principal fuente de entretenimiento. Era divertido observarlo perturbado por una simple humana. Más aún, estaba compitiendo con otro demonio y en esta ocasión yo no estaba en medio, era una perspectiva totalmente distinta en la cual podía deleitarme con los desesperos de sus protagonistas.

Pero justo ahora no tenía tiempo de nada, debía investigar la escena en la que Scotland Yard ya se encontraba trabajando.

* * *

Caminaba por un pequeño callejón de Londres, acompañada como siempre de mi fiel Emile. Después del pequeño encuentro sencillamente optamos por hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, era lo más común entre nosotros dos, los detalles obvios no se hablaban, era una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria. Además, tenía trabajo que hacer. Acababa de salir de una de las dulcerías más importantes de Londres, teníamos que encontrar una media en abaratar los costos o de otra manera caería en la quiebra. Mi pequeña empresa que con tanto esfuerzo y ayuda de mi padre había alzado…

Mi padre… Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en él… Extrañaba tanto su sádico sentido del humor, si seriedad y sus sutiles muestras de amor paternal de vez en vez…

Delante de nosotros, el camino estaba bloqueado, me detuve para observar al grupo de personas que se congregaban en mitad del callejón. ¿Scotland Yard? ¿Qué había ocurrido esta vez? Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo se encontraban allí.

-Volvamos y tomemos otro camino, Emile. No creo que sea un agradable encuentro si nos topamos con ellos.

-Como ordene, señorita.

Empezamos a andar de regreso… ¡Carajo! ¡Mi bastón!

-Emile, he olvidado mi bastón en la tienda de antes, ¿podrías volver por él?

-¿Estará bien sola, señorita?

-Sé cómo cuidarme, volveré al carruaje. Te veo allí.

-Sí, señorita.

Emile desapareció y yo eché a andar. Doblé en una esquina y la calle siguiente estaba desierta. Me seguían, estaba consciente de que estaban observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me ajuste la falda suelta que llevaba y seguí mi camino. Un ruido de pisadas me advirtió que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

-Jejeje, vaya, Conde. No esperaba encontrarlo de nuevo tan pronto.

-Estoy seguro que no, Lady Conny. Dígame, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Acaba de ocurrir un asesinato hace poco. Creo que ha visto a la policía y la escena, ¿no?

El Conde me observaba con agudeza, intentando atisbar el más mínimo signo de duda en mí.

-No me malinterprete Conde, ni piense mal de mí. Pasaba por allí por casualidad, estoy en Londres por asuntos de negocios. ¿Dónde se encuentra su mayordomo? Es raro verlo lejos de él.

-Está cumpliendo una tarea para mí. Pero no tardará en volver.

Entonces, sucedió. Una sombra, como un caballo león gigantesco apareció detrás del Conde. Lanzó un zarpazo al aire arrojándolo cerca de mí. Se arrojó amenazadoramente contra nosotros. No había opción.

Mis ojos brillaron de color rosa fluorescente y las pupilas se volvieron dos rendijas alargadas, como las de un gato. Entonces, apareció Sebastian en el callejón. Me detuve y mis ojos recobraron el color púrpura.

De un solo golpe, atravesó a la bestia y ésta desapareció en una bocanada de humo negro.

-Ah, joven amo. ¿Es que realmente sólo es bueno para meterse en aprietos o sólo es su mala suerte?

-Deja de jugar, es hora de retirarnos.

El Conde y Sebastian hicieron una leve reverencia y comenzaron a andar dándome la espalda. Yo hice lo mismo. Caminaba pensando en muchas cosas. Un demonio atacando a un humano sin razón… Y curiosamente cerca de dónde había ocurrido un asesinato recientemente. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente.

-No ha de ser tan ingenua como para pensar que no lo he visto ¿o sí, mi lady?

-¿Por qué has regresado, Sebastian?

-Verá, mi joven amo tiene justas sospechas sobre usted, me ha enviado a sacarle alguna información. Entonces, ¿está usted relacionada con el caso?

Nos detuvimos, quedamos de pie frente a frente.

-No, ni siquiera conozco los detalles del asesinato.

-No veo mentira en sus ojos. Entonces, deberé creerle.

-Dime, Sebastian, ¿qué sucedió?

-Pues bien, hay una serie de asesinatos, mujeres jóvenes, no hay señales de lucha, parece como si sencillamente se hubieran quedado dormidas.

-Con que… eso es. Bien, pues muchas gracias, debo retirarme ahora.

-No lo creo. Puesto que he tenido la amabilidad de comunicarle lo que sé, creo que también usted debe explicar el peculiar destello de antes.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-No se negará ante mi petición a menos que quiera que el Conde se entere de algo.

Me quedé helada. ¡Maldita sea! Si el Conde se enteraba empezaría a indagar… Bien jugado, Sebastian…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Eres un demonio, pero no uno completo puesto que no necesita devorar almas humanas para saciar su apetito, entonces ¿cuál es su origen?

-Es una larga historia. Y es algo que no debe ser contado donde alguien más pueda escucharlo.

Tenía la excusa perfecta para hablar del tema. ¡Perfecto, Conny!

-En ese caso, permítame, señorita.

Sebastian ensanchó su sonrisa y me cargó en brazos. ¡Pero que atrevido!

-¡Bájame en este instante! ¡No lo entiendes! No dejaré a Emile tirado en…

-Eso ya está resuelto, confíe en mí, señorita.

Asentí levemente, de otro modo él no me dejaría en paz hasta que hubiera descubierto todo. Con rapidez, comenzó a saltar por los tejados. Era una sensación maravillosa, sentirlo tan cerca y mucho más esos brazos fuertes que me sostenían. Llegamos hasta un pequeño prado en las afueras de Londres, un lugar tranquilo, era seguro que ahí no seríamos molestados. El ruido de un arroyo que pasaba por ahí musicalizaba el ambiente y un roble crecía inmenso e imponente en la orilla. Avanzamos hasta ahí y tomamos asiento a la sombra del árbol.

-Entonces, ¿señorita?

Su sonrisa cautivadora me instó a comenzar.

-Mi padre, Sebastian, él es la causa de todo. Mi madre era una contratista, mi padre el demonio en cuestión. Pero mi padre rompió el contrato y se mantuvo a su lado mucho tiempo… Poco después de nacida yo, ella murió. Nunca supe nada de ella y él se hizo cargo de mí. Era una vida difícil, tenía tantas dudas y él siempre se ausentaba por varios días. Su contratista, Alois Trancy, fue el último amo al que sirvió. Él quería que yo creciera alejada de ése mundo sobrenatural; no quería que supiera nada sobre shinigamis, demonios o ángeles. Sin embargo, nunca me ocultó mi verdadera naturaleza ni la suya. Él consiguió para mí un prometido, alguien que se haría cargo de que nunca tuviera que lidiar con la realidad de nuestras vidas. Un día se despidió de mí en la puerta, me besó en la frente y me advirtió que debía cuidarme… Nunca regresó. Lo… Lo asesinaron según me enteré después por Grell Sutcliff. Otro demonio en una pelea por un alma en particular. Nunca pude agradecerle como era debido, porque a pesar de que él servía fielmente a Trancy, nunca me descuidó, incluso se ocupó de que mi negocio prosperara correctamente, siempre se preocupó por mí… Nunca más volví a ver esa mirada inteligente detrás de sus gafas…

Me abracé mis propias piernas, tomando una posición fetal. No me gustaba hablar de mi padre, era demasiado triste, nostálgico para mí recordarlo. Una mueca había aparecido en el rostro de Sebastian al escuchar el nombre de Alois Trancy, y ahora su cara mostraba una seriedad inusitada, con el cejo medio fruncido.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre, Conny?

-El último que tuvo… El único que yo conocí, Claude Faustus.

No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, hacía años que no lloraba… Hacía años que no pronunciaba aquel nombre… Sebastian me rodeó con los brazos y yo descansé mi cabeza en su pecho. Después de un rato dejé de llorar, y Sebastian me llevó a mi mansión. Una vez en la puerta principal, me despedí de él.

-Gracias por traerme, Sebastian.

-No agradezcas… Conny, hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Sí?

-Yo… Yo era ese demonio…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo maté a Claude Faustus. El alma en discusión era la de Ciel Phantomhive…

No… No podía ser… Sencillamente era imposible… No… Me sostuve del marco de la puerta, me sentía morir…

-Conny, lo lamento tanto… Nunca creí que…

Le solté una bofetada, la bofetada más fuerte que había dado en mi vida. Me di media vuelta y cerré la puerta en su cara.

* * *

Alois Trancy… Claude Faustus… ¿Por qué tenía que haber reencarnado precisamente en ése cuerpo? Sí, lo recordaba muy bien, el día que asesiné a Claude Faustus. No imagine si quiera que él pudiera tener una hija… podría mantenerlo oculto… Pero no, no a ella, no podía hacerlo, le debía la verdad como mínimo.

Al estar en la puerta de su mansión, sus ojos brillaban, era una joven enamorada a la puerta de su casa esperando el beso del caballero que la había llevado al baile… Fue algo espantoso mirar cómo su rostro se descomponía de dolor. Intenté pedir una disculpa, pero ella simplemente me abofeteó y cerró la puerta. Era la bofetada que más me había dolido en mi vida. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de correr tras ella! Abrazarla y protegerla... Suplicarle perdón... Pero no lo haría, al menos no ahora.

Tenía su derecho de enfadarse conmigo, incluso si no quería volver a verme… Tal vez a fin de cuentas, Emile iba a ganar esta batalla…


	10. Chapter 10: Ese Mayordomo, Finaliza

**Hola! Un poco tarde, pero aquí está el nuevo cap. Esta vez, hay algunas aclaraciones que quisiera hacer, Conny no tiene nada que ver con Lizzy y no pongo el disclaimer en cada cap porque me parece que es bastante obvio que ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto apropósito de que una amiga me comentó esto. Sin más, los dejo con el cap diez.**

CAPÍTULO X: Ese Mayordomo, Finaliza.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que me enteré de que Sebastian Michaelis había asesinado a mi padre… Dos largos y horrendos meses en los que no tenía ninguna noticia de Ciel Phantomhive o de Sebastian. No me importaba en realidad. Sebastian me provocaba repulsión, lo detestaba… Ingenua fui al caer en su juego… En cuanto al Conde, no tenía nada contra él, es sólo que no soportaría tener que ver al mayordomo nuevamente.

Emile y yo seguíamos actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, manteniendo nuestra relación como siempre, los asesinatos tampoco habían cesado, y por más que le daba mil vueltas a los casos no había manera de encontrar al culpable. Era verdad que no era mi responsabilidad terminar con dicha situación, pero no soportaba la ansiedad, el simple recuerdo de aquella sombra en el callejón me hacía querer indagar más a fondo. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? No era un demonio, pero tampoco era una aparición común.

Se había estado burlando de mí, era como si dijera ''¡Mírame! Sigo haciéndolo en tu cara y no puedes hacer nada…'' y eso no lo iba a permitir. Nadie iba a herir mi ego de aquella manera, lo encontraría pasara lo que pasara.

-Emile, va siendo hora de tomar esto en nuestras manos.

-Como diga, señorita.

Dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia y sonriendo de manera malévola.

Caminaba por las calles más solitarias de Londres, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche. Aparentemente estaba sola pero ordené a Emile quedarse cerca pero sin ser descubierto. Yo iba al descubierto, sabía perfectamente que las armas no servirían de nada con criaturas como aquella. Hacía muchísimo frío, temblaba, y la bruma se alzaba en las calles. ¿Por qué carajo no había llevado un abrigo? Unos pantalones de vestir femeninos, una blusa blanca de algodón era lo único que me cubrían contra el clima.

Llegué hasta una amplia avenida y había un silencio sepulcral alrededor. Me detuve justo en mitad de la avenida. Un sonido, muy tenue, casi imperceptible, como un suspiro bajo. Pero a lo lejos, un sonido de pasos rápidos me distrajo. Se me había caído el alma a los pies, nada más y nada menos que el Conde y Sebastian se apresuraban hacia el punto en que me encontraba yo.

Las lágrimas de rabia inundaron mis ojos, iba a matar a aquel demonio…

-Constanza, por fin nos encontramos frente a frente.

Me di media vuelta. Aquella voz grave y áspera pertenecía a un hombre alto, tenía la piel oscura y el cabello largo y azulado recogido en una cola de caballo a excepción de un mechón que cubría una parte de su rostro. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujada en su rostro y me tomó por el cuello levantándome y cortándome la respiración.

-Serás el platillo más exquisito que haya probado hasta ahora…

-¡…es una orden, Sebastian!

Escuché que el Conde gritaba algo más cerca de mí. En ese instante vi cómo la figura de Sebastian se acercaba rápidamente, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno. Estaba tan cerca, pero justo antes de que pudiera tocar si quiera al demonio de piel oscura, Emile salió de alguna parte y lo apartó con una patada, tomándome en brazos en el aire.

Le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante y burlona a Sebastian, éste se limitó a entornar los ojos con molestia.

-Yo me encargaré de todo, señorita.

Me dijo al oído Emile dejándome con delicadeza en el suelo, justo antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Unos minutos más tarde al despertar, miré el cadáver de aquel demonio y a mi mayordomo y a Sebastian matándose en un duelo de miradas. Me levanté con dificultad.

-Señorita, permítame ayudarle.

Emile rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me sostuvo. Sebastian hizo una mueca ante esto y dio media vuelta encarando al Conde.

-Supongo que con esto el caso está resuelto. Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber sospechado de usted, my lady y gracias por su colaboración. Nos vamos, Sebastian.

Dijo el Conde con esa seguridad digna de él. Sebastian se giró hacia nosotros y sin mirarme a los ojos hizo una reverencia y empezó a andar tras su amo.

Al verlo, la nostalgia y la tristeza me invadieron… No podía odiarlo, no podía… Y no sabía si algún día lo volvería a ver… Me solté con brusquedad de Emile y avancé unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Sebastian!

Ese nombre salió de mis labios sin desearlo, sin planearlo. El mayordomo y el Conde se giraron a verme. Sebastian por primera vez en la noche me miró directamente a los ojos, me quemaba su mirada carmesí, sentía como si pudiera ver cada recoveco de mi mente y mi alma.

-No es… nada, lo lamento mucho. Buenas noches, Conde.

Dije dándome media vuelta con una sonrisa fingida. A veces, los impulsos lograban ser más fuertes que yo.

* * *

Emile… No podía hacer nada contra él, no tenía ningún sentido pelear con él si Constanza no me quería si quiera cerca de ella. Me había robado la oportunidad de salvarla… No importaba, de todos modos, ella era sólo una humana más, una con la que me había obsesionado, sólo eso. Ahora mi prioridad debía ser el joven amo.

Aquel imponente demonio se levantó con agilidad y miró con odio a Emile. Tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes…

-Judeka… ¡Qué sorpresa que seas tú quién está detrás de todo esto…! Pero no te preocupes, yo mismo te daré muerte…

Emile pronunció todo aquello con total seguridad. Judeka… ¡Pero claro! Ese tipo y mi hermano habían hecho más fraudes que cualquier demonio que yo haya conocido, eran algo así como un equipo en el cual se conseguían más almas en un muy corto periodo de tiempo.

Emile se lanzó contra él, derribándolo de nuevo y clavándole cuchillos de cocina por todo el cuerpo. Judeka comenzó a sangrar… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Emile… Maldito… Teníamos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

Judeka miraba con rabia a Emile y éste a su vez sólo sonreía amablemente. ¿Un trato, dijo?

-Creo que ya no hay necesidad de seguir ese acuerdo… Adiós, Judeka…

Emile aplastó la cabeza del aludido contra el suelo de piedra, quedando éste manchado con un gran charco de sangre. Mi joven amo sólo se mantenía en silencio y observaba con atención. La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de mi hermano, era sencillamente indescriptible, jamás lo había visto de aquella manera. Por fin había conseguido darme una idea de lo que planeaba… Y me miraba retadoramente, como pidiendo a gritos que me atreviera a reñirlo.

Conny había despertado, se levantó despacio, era lamentable verla así. Emile inmediatamente se lanzó a ayudarla a soportar su propio peso. ¡Qué detestable! Pero yo ya no tenía cabida en la mente de Lady Conny. Como dije antes, sólo tenía que servir a un amo, y ese amo era el Conde Phantomhive. Comenzamos a andar. Ya me había resignado a mi destino, pero un dulce sonido irrumpió en la escena.

-¡Sebastian!

Me volví a mirar a Conny, una sombra de melancolía se exhibía en su mirada y en su rostro. Aquel llamado había sido como si se lo hubieran arrancado a la fuerza. Se había soltado de Emile y éste detrás de ella estaba enfurecido. Conny se retractó y sin decir nada más, se marchó.

Reanudamos el andar mi joven amo y yo… Había decidido dejar en paz a Conny, esto se había terminado.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Bueno, aclarando un punto más, Judeka es un personaje de un videojuego para Android llamado Inotia3: The Children of Carnia, originalmente era algo así como un elfo, pero yo quería verlo como demonio *¬* jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, nos leemos después.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ese Mayordomo, Encuentro

Hola de nuevo, como tengo exceso de creatividad, subí dos caps x3 Espero que les guste. Nuevamente, gracias a sasuhina.18 y no te preocupes, la escuela es lo primero jaja. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

CAPÍTULO XI: Ese Mayordomo, Encuentro.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente con el demonio que, según me había contado Emile, se llamaba Judeka. Emile no se había aparecido en todo el día. Sentía un gran desasosiego al pensar que tal vez me abandonaría nuevamente, tal como aquella ocasión hacía tanto tiempo… Sentí como un gran peso me oprimía el pecho al recordar aquel año que pasé alejada de Emile y también al pensar en el rostro de Sebastian cuando lo había llamado en la avenida… Necesitaba distraerme.

Mandé llamar a una de las sirvientas para que me llevara al centro de Londres. Caminar me haría bien, despejaría mi muy agotada mente.

Caminábamos mi sirvienta y yo por los callejones más tranquilos, estábamos en silencio. ¡Padre, que razón tenías cuando me advertías acerca de los demonios! Ahora me arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a sus consejos, siendo el mismo un demonio, conocía mejor que nadie a esos seres… ¡Y pensar que una parte de mí era como ellos!

Y Emile… ¡Qué complicado era y que ingrata había sido yo! Había estado traicionándolo con Sebastian… con el demonio que había asesinado a mi padre… ¿Por qué no podía detestarlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente desaparecía de mi vida y de mi mente…? ¿Por qué ese cuervo no simplemente alejaba su sombra de mi perturbada alma y quitaba su pico de mi corazón?

En cuanto volviera a ver a Emile, le pediría una disculpa y cambiaría todo, volveríamos a como era todo antes de conocer al Conde y a Sebastian… Una pareja más delante se besaba apasionadamente en medio del callejón en una zona en que el muro daba refugio ante los rayos del sol… Ella era hermosa y él… Él… ¡¿Pero qué carajo…?!

-¡EMILE!

-Señorita…

Emile se despegó inmediatamente de aquella mujer, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó y clavaba la mirada en el suelo, como deseando esconder la cabeza en la tierra cual avestruz. Emile tenía una mirada inocente y las cejas alzadas en un sobresalto. No pude articular palabra. Simplemente tomé el brazo de mi sirvienta quien caminó a mi lado.

-Señorita… Permítame explicarle…

Emile caminaba a mi otro lado, intentando que lo mirara.

-¡NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!

-Señorita… Por favor…

-Emile, aléjate de mí y déjame en paz…

-Pero…

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-Como ordene, señorita…

Hizo una profunda reverencia ante mí y yo seguí caminando. Cuando llegamos al carruaje, cerré de un portazo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Bueno, en sí, yo no tenía ningún derecho a enojarme ya que se suponía que Emile y yo no éramos más que empleado y ama… Pero aun así… Me sentía engañada… Deseé nunca volver a saber de él, que se fueran él y sus mentiras…

Al llegar a la mansión, subí a mi habitación y me encerré. Acerqué la silla a la ventana y recargué mi frente en el frío cristal, afuera la noche comenzaba a caer. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esta situación? ¿Qué pensaría mi padre si mi viera así? Creo que ni siquiera tendría intención alguna de aceptar a Sebastian…

Sebastian… A pesar de todo, él no me había mentido… ¡Cómo desearía que estuviera aquí! Que volviera a hacer algún comentario sarcástico sobre mi apariencia, que volviera a hacerme enojar sólo por diversión, que pusiera su ego y su orgullo contra el mío, que me dijera alguna tontería para hacerme reír… Lo echaba tanto de menos…

Un leve llamado a mi puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante…

Era mi sirvienta…

-Señorita, hay alguien que desea verla.

-No estoy de humor para visitas, inventa algo y dile que regrese otro día.

-Señorita, creo que de verdad debería recibir esta visita.

Miré a mi sirvienta… Me miraba con una sonrisa dulce y mirada suplicante… Accedí.

-Está bien, que pase.

Seguí con la mirada fija en el exterior de la mansión, alisé mi vestido de encaje negro con escote profundo en la espalda. Un ruido me había indicado que alguien había entrado y cerrado la puerta.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte así…

Me di media vuelta y me quedé de piedra. Sebastian estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación. Su mirada era algo dulce, su sonrisa burlona y expresión apacible. Me quedé allí un par de segundos más. Después simplemente corrí hasta él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Él quedó sorprendido por un instante y después me devolvió el abrazo aferrando mi cabello con una mano y mi cintura con otra.

Me separé de él y recobré mi porte elegante alzando el rostro, orgullosa.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?

Me preguntó con sorna.

-Algo así.

-No voy a decirte que me arrepiento, porque no es verdad, pero si pudiera hacer algo por ti, lo haría.

-No hay nada que hacer… Pero estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Es eso cierto?

No, no era verdad, estaba destrozada por lo que había sucedido con Emile… No le respondí.

-Conny, es momento de decidir…

Me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Las aparté con brusquedad.

-Es momento de imponer mi posición, tú eres un mayordomo y yo de la nobleza, por tanto, debes dirigirte a mí con absoluto respeto siempre.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?

Dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío. ¿A quién engaño? La verdad es que me encantaba que me tratara como igual…

-Yo… Sí, voy a demostrarte de una vez por todas quién manda…

-En ese caso, señorita…

Susurró empujándome contra la pared y tomando mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza con una sola mano. Rompió la distancia entre nosotros y me besó como desesperado. Suspiré y le correspondí el beso. Pasó su lengua por encima de mis labios antes de entrar a mi boca y enfrascarse en una pelea contra la mía.

Soltó mis manos al ver que yo le correspondía, me cargó en brazos sin dejar de besarme y me llevó hasta la cama. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y gemí, él sonrió y bajó los tirantes de mi vestido dejando mis senos al descubierto y comenzó a tocarlos, despacio y con sensualidad. Sentía el roce de sus guantes en mi piel. Le rogué que se los quitara. Entonces, lentamente se alzó un poco y con una mirada seductora clavada en mis ojos, se quitó uno por uno con los dientes. Esta vez podía sentir su piel contra la mía haciéndome sentir como una corriente eléctrica que me recorriera el cuerpo.

De pronto, estampó sus labios contra mi oreja como en aquella ocasión y sentí su dulce y embriagante aliento.

-Quiero… No, deseo… Que seas mía, sólo mía… Conny…

Suspiré levemente y sentí cómo su lengua recorría mi oreja a lo largo.

-Soy toda tuya, Sebastian…

Dije en un gemido. Lentamente se alzó lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió. Sus ojos resplandecían de aquel color rosa encantador y sus colmillos habían aparecido.

Casi sin que yo lo notara, me despojó por completo del vestido, dejándome solamente las pequeñas bragas de algodón negras. Desesperada, desnudé con rapidez su torso. Su piel blanca y su abdomen bien formados me incitaban. No podía soportarlo… Yo debía dejarle en claro…

Me levanté bruscamente haciéndolo quedar debajo de mí, yo estaba sentada sobre él con las piernas a cada lado de él.

Sonrió burlón y yo comencé a besar desde su estómago, pasando por su pecho y hasta llegar a su cuello. Sentía en mi intimidad como el bulto de debajo de su cierre crecía. Mordí levemente su cuello y, sonrojándome sobremanera, acaricié aquel bulto con mi mano derecha.

Él gruñó exasperado y volvió a obligarme a quedar debajo de su peso. Me miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Oh, no, Conny… Esta vez, seré yo el amo…

Susurró mientras me desnudaba por completo y pasaba lenta y tortuosamente su lengua por mi intimidad húmeda de tanta excitación. Me aferré a las sábanas y cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras él seguía divirtiéndose conmigo.

Se detuvo y se colocó nuevamente encima de mí, y sentí su miembro rozando a penas mi entrada. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento había terminado de desnudarse. Me sonrojé todavía más ante sus roces y sin avisar ni pedir permiso, alzó mis caderas y de una sola estocada entró por completo en mí.

Gemí nuevamente y mordí suavemente su hombro. Él jadeó y mordió mi cuello haciendo que un hilillo de sangre comenzara a brotar. Seguía penetrándome a un ritmo rápido mientras lamía la sangre que manaba de mi cuello.

Sentí que el orgasmo se aproximaba, me aferré a su espalda, cerré los ojos y me volteé mi rostro de modo que él no podía ver mi expresión, sería demasiado vergonzoso para mí… Y entonces, el se detuvo bruscamente.

-Sebas… tian… No te detengas…

Suspiré con dificultad clavando mis uñas en su espalda.

-Déjame observarte… Quiero ver la expresión de tu rostro cuando llegues al éxtasis…

Metió dos dedos dentro de mí, haciendo que soltara un gritito involuntario. Sólo pude asentir, no podía hablar a causa de los movimientos que sus dedos expertos hacían en mis puntos erógenos. Abandonó mi zona y lamió su dedo medio, saboreándome… y llevó su dedo índice dentro de mi boca, dándome a conocer mi propio sabor.

Volvió a alzar mis caderas y entró de la misma manera brusca. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, era demasiado para mí. Yo sentía que él me observaba sonriendo de lado mientras me complacía.

-¡Sebastian! Aaahhh…

Gemí su nombre al llegar al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que arañaba su espalda desde los hombros hasta la altura de sus riñones. Él jadeó en mi oído y sentí cómo terminó dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos, y cuando pude recobrar el aliento, lo abracé y aspiré el dulce aroma de su piel. Necesitaba saber que él era real, que nunca iba a abandonarme…

Sebastian acarició levemente mi mejilla con sus labios.

-Eres mía, Conny, sólo mía, nadie más podrá ni siquiera osar mirarte… Me perteneces.

Sonreí. Me gustaba la sensación que provocaban esas palabras en mí. Después de algunos minutos más, él se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Debo irme, señorita, sería indecoroso que despertara con un hombre en su cama el cual no es su esposo.

Sonrió amablemente.

-Quédate por esta noche, Sebastian…

-My lady, ¿está insinuando que me necesita a su lado?

Se burlaba de mí… Pero sí, era cierto, lo necesitaba conmigo… Me había enamorado, tal y como había hecho mi madre.

-No seas tonto, es sólo que no quiero pasar la noche sola.

Sí, mi orgullo era inmenso. Me di la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sebastian. Escuché cómo rió por lo bajo. Apagó el candelabro que había en la mesita de noche, me cubrió con las sábanas y se recostó haciéndome quedar acurrucada en su pecho.

Sentía como si no hubiera un lugar más seguro en el mundo que sus brazos. Lo amaba tanto… Sí, definitivamente, era suya y él todo mío. El semen cálido dentro de mí me arrullaba hasta que, sin darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormida…


	12. Chapter 12: Ese Mayordomo, Retorna

Hola! Aquí andamos de nuevo xD. Acabo de hacer el nuevo cap, lo hice con mucha dedicación y es un poco más largo que los demás. Espero que lo disfruten n.n

CAPÍTULO XII: Ese Mayordomo, Retorna.

Esperaba ansiosa el día en que mi padre regresara a casa. Vivíamos en una mansión algo apartada de la ciudad. Nadie sabía la relación que había entre ambos, era un pequeño secreto que sólo la servidumbre de la mansión y mi prometido (benefactor que nos otorgó la mansión) conocían.

Me encontraba en el jardín trasero, había un pequeño kiosco en mitad de varios cerezos que dejaban caer sus flores rosáceas en el suelo. El viento cantaba una canción dulce a través del susurro de los árboles que rodeaban la mansión. Estaba sentada en la banca del kiosco leyendo una de mis libros favoritos, una antología completa de los relatos de Edgar Allan Poe. Estaba leyendo un cuento titulado ''Silencio''.

El murmullo de los arboles me hizo adormecerme hasta que el libro resbaló de mis manos. Con los ojos cerrados esperé a escuchar el sonido sordo de la caída del libro… Pero éste se aplazó mucho más de lo normal.

-Deberías intentar dormir más temprano, esos desvelos no te hacen ningún bien.

-¡Papá!

Al abrir los ojos, los ojos ambarinos y la sonrisa amable de mi padre estaban frente a mí, en su mano derecha sostenía el libro que había estado leyendo. Me levanté y me arrojé a sus brazos y él me correspondió el abrazo con entusiasmo.

-Perdona la tardanza, sé que prometí llegar unos días antes pero tuve algunos contratiempos.

Dijo sentándose a mi lado en la banca, ladeado para mirarme de frente.

-¿Qué contratiempos?

Su rostro se ensombreció un breve instante, pero casi de inmediato recuperó la sonrisa mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.

-No es nada, lo importante es que estoy aquí. Cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo? ¿cómo vas con Ferir?

-Papá… No sé… ¿Y si pasa algo después de casarme?

-¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?

Sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus gafas cuadradas.

-Porque hay tanto que esconder… Es decir, hay tantas cosas que ni yo misma sé, tanto que le he ocultado…

-Es algo necesario… A veces debes entender que la ignorancia es dicha en cierta forma.

-Ni siquiera mi apellido es real…

-Es el apellido de tu madre, por tanto es real.

-A veces siento como si no perteneciera a ninguna parte, como si mi madre nunca hubiera existido…

-Tú perteneces al mundo humano, a Fenrir y al hogar que llegarán a formar, a mí… Tu madre y yo no tuvimos elección, nos conocimos en condiciones muy adversas y siempre fue nuestra palabra contra la del resto del mundo, pero tú tienes oportunidad de elegir, de vivir libremente sin las ataduras que llevo yo… Tu madre no hubiera querido que te torturaras con estas cosas tan joven…

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, estaba muy asustada y triste… No sabía muy bien qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué soy, papá?... Si tan sólo pudiera comprender qué soy exactamente…

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa, con una personalidad increíble y la gracia de una dama.

-¿Y esto…? No soy como tú, ni como mi madre…

Pregunté mientras mis ojos brillaban de color rosa intenso.

-No, no lo eres. Eres lo que tú decidas ser.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, él sonreía con tranquilidad ante mi mirada inquisidora y prosiguió.

-Puedes vivir en el mundo en que tu decidas y hacerlo de la manera que te plazca. Ese pequeño detalle en ti, en tan sólo una parte de mí, piensa en ello como una herencia, cuando yo esté lejos de ti, recuerda que de esa manera estoy contigo.

Era curioso, era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente conmigo… Era mi oportunidad.

-¿Por qué nunca devoraste su alma? La de mi madre, quiero decir.

Se quedó serio, con el entrecejo fruncido, reflexionando acerca de mi pregunta. Hasta que por fin, volvió a mirarme y me respondió.

-Su alma era totalmente pura, desbordaba una gran energía y amor por la vida… ¿Sabes cuál fue su deseo para nuestro contrato? Simplemente ser feliz. Eso fue todo. Poco antes de que llegara el momento de devorarla, me confesó que tú estabas en camino y rompimos el contrato. Para serte sincero, ni siquiera sabía que la unión entre un demonio y una humana fuera posible, pero así fue… Poco después de que naciste, ella murió… Mientras dormía su corazón sencillamente se había detenido… Nunca completé el contrato con ella porque era insoportable pensar que después de devorarla no volvería a verla, desaparecería por completo. Y ella me pertenecía.

-Entonces… ¿Fui un accidente?

¡Que ofendida me sentía! ¿Cómo era posible que yo hubiera sido un producto de un desliz? Mi padre se echó a reír ante mi pregunta… Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír.

-Si quieres tomarlo así…

-¡Que cruel!

-Pero sigues siendo mi accidente favorito.

* * *

-¿Conny?

-¿Eh?

La voz de Grell me había sacado de mi recuerdo. Estábamos en el mismo kiosco en el que mi padre y yo habíamos hablado hace tantos años, tomábamos el té y conversábamos. En vista de que Emile no se encontraba ya a mi lado, tanto él como el Conde y Sebastian, por supuesto, me visitaban muy a menudo. En esta ocasión por fin Grell me había obligado a darle detalles del encuentro entre Sebastian y yo. Le conté con la sangre en mis mejillas, haciendo que mi cara pareciera la nariz de Rodolfo, el reno.

Éste gemía de emoción cuando llegaba a las partes más interesantes para él. Me levantaba mucho los ánimos ver su entusiasmo. Habíamos pasado por tantos temas hasta que llegó el más delicado de todos: mi padre y el cinematic record de Allan Poe. No habíamos tocado ese tema por ninguna razón desde aquel día. Pero ahora, realmente necesitaba hablar.

-…Entonces, ¿Sebastian me conoció como Victoria?

-No seas tonta, ¿es que no escuchaste lo que te dijo?

-De hecho, no, estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando dónde iba a caer…

-Aahh… ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo todo yo? Pues verás, estuve charlando con Emile desde aquel día…

Emile… ¿No se suponía que el detestaba al shinigami más que nada en el mundo?

-¿Emile? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Lo has visto?

-¡Pero por supuesto! Yo siempre sé todo, Conny. Y a decir verdad, no parece estarlo pasando nada mal, la última vez que lo vi él estaba…

-No quiero saberlo…

Era verdad, no quería enterarme de lo que podría estar haciendo con aquella mujer con la que lo vimos en el callejón, de solo pensarlo sentía que la bilis iba a derramárseme en cualquier momento.

-Como quieras, el caso es que él mismo me contó todo lo que sabía acerca de Sebas-chan y de su relación contigo… ¡Niña! ¡Realmente eres una desgraciada! Atreverte a tanto con Sebas-chan y no compartirlo conmigo podría ser un pecado mortal.

Decía mordiendo la manga de su abrigo rojo mientras un hilillo de sangre asomaba a su nariz.

-¡Oh, deja eso! Mejor aún, dime que fue lo que te contó.

-¡Ah, sí…! Resulta que el primer contrato que hiciste con él fue en la Edad Media, eras una campesina abusada por el líder de la pequeña aldea en la que vivías. Desde entonces y el resto de tus reencarnaciones siempre has realizado contratos con él, y obviamente nunca se han completado, rompieron todos y cada uno de ellos. Sebas-chan tenía…tiene tanta obsesión por ti que siempre se aseguró de que no realizaras ningún contrato con nadie que no fuera él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Emile…?

-Porque Ciel Phantomhive es un contratista bastante especial, el desenlace le impidió a Sebastian seguir con su ritual acostumbrado.

Miré a Grell con desconcierto, la verdad, poco entendía que tenía que ver el Conde con esto. Grell rió sonoramente ante mi ignorancia.

-En aquella ocasión, el alma de Alois Trancy fue puesta en el mismo cuerpo que aquel mocoso. Alois tenía un gran afecto por Claude, así que para él fue demasiado pensar que él se hubiera obsesionado con el alma de Ciel. Alois realizó un contrato con otro demonio y su deseo fue que ninguno de los dos, ni Sebastian ni Claude, obtuvieran el alma de Ciel. Los engañó y los obligó a pelear a muerte. Después Ciel revivió pero como un demonio. Es por eso que Sebas-chan sigue atado a ese chiquillo inmundo.

Me quedé atónita… Mi padre… Mi padre había perecido por un alma… ¿Ése era realmente el único interés de los demonios? ¿Devorar almas? Miré al suelo…

-Conny…

Grell levantó mi rostro con sus manos, un gesto extraño en él, ya que nunca mostraba el aprecio que me tenía.

-Claude… Tu padre era un demonio. Sebastian y Emile también lo son. No pueden cambiar su naturaleza, es por eso que Claude te mantuvo alejada de todo. Sebastian y él se consumieron por la codicia, no hubiera querido que tu vivieras en las mismas circunstancias que ellos… Que los demonios… Nunca hablé demasiado con él, pero lo conocí lo suficiente como para adivinarlo.

-A veces me pregunto si no fue egoísta de su parte el haberme ocultado del mundo…

Dije bajando la mirada al piso, Grell soltó un suspiro exasperado agitando un mechón de su fleco y comenzó a rebuscar algo en se abrigo.

-Creo que te gustaría tener esto.

Me dijo con una sonrisa y alargando una fotografía hacia mí. Eran mis padres los que figuraban como punto principal. Sonreí con sarcasmo.

-No me digas, mi padre te lo dejó antes de morir para que me lo entregaras…

-En realidad, Claude era muy atractivo así que opté por robarle esa fotografía ¡ja!

Declaró mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello de forma coqueta. Sonreí y volví a mirar la fotografía. En ella se mostraban a una mujer y un hombre. Ella estaba sentada en una silla de estilo barroco de tapicería roja y molduras doradas. Era muy delgada, con la piel como porcelana, los ojos grandes y de párpados caídos de color púrpura-rojizo que brillaban con gran luz, tenía el cabello rizado de color negro y caía un poco por debajo de sus hombros, su sonrisa era muy bella. Detrás de ella, de pie, estaba un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con un traje negro y expresión severa, tenía el cabello ligeramente echado hacia atrás y los ojos color ámbar, profundos e inteligentes detrás de unas gafas de montura cuadrada. Claude Faustus y Abigail de Midfort…

Volví a mirar a Grell y él me sonreía con mirada conmovida.

-Más te vale que no llores, tonta…

-Cierra la boca.

Le espeté abrazándolo.

-¿Señorita…?

-¿Qué sucede?

Solté a Grell para ver a mi sirvienta de pie a un lado mío, con una carta en sus manos.

-Ha llegado esto para usted.

-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

Tomé la carta y no la abrí hasta que ella hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-¿Eehh? ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé aún…

Dije abriendo la carta con dedos temblorosos. Era del Conde Phantomhive.

-¡Léela en voz alta! ¡Vamos!

Me apuraba Grell dando saltitos.

-``Mi estimada Lady, me es un gran pesar informarle que los ataques a las jóvenes mujeres de Londres se ha vuelto a presentar. En vista de lo complicado del caso, me gustaría pedirle de la manera más atenta que accediera a colaborar con nuestra investigación. Sería muy grato tener una mente como la suya de nuestra parte. Si decide aceptar, me gustaría que nos encontráramos en el lugar donde tuvo lugar el último ataque de inmediato, pongo la dirección a su disposición más abajo. Sin más por el momento, me despido esperando contar con su apoyo.´´

Leí en voz alta, en la parte baja de la carta figuraba una dirección.

-¡Ah! Supongo que ha llegado el momento de comenzar a trabajar…

Dijo Grell levántandose.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabías sobre esto?

-¡Pues claro! Por eso Will me envió aquí, para investigar esos casos. Esas almas no pudieron simplemente decidir abandonar a sus dueños…

A veces odiaba que Grell no me contara esas cosas.

Unos quince minutos después estábamos en camino a la dirección que el Conde me había proporcionado. Grell había decidido que aprovecharía que nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar para no tener que viajar por su cuenta.

-Será bellísimo volver a ver a mi Sebas-chan~!

Decía con grititos de entusiasmo. En realidad, me daba un vuelco el estómago al pensar que lo vería. Un pequeño detalle que le había ocultado a Grell era que después de nuestro pequeño desliz nocturno, se había convertido todo en una aventura. Casi todas las noches venía a mi mansión y no precisamente a dormir… Me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo y una sonrisa se me escapó. Era mi pequeño secreto.

Tardamos aproximadamente media hora en llegar al lugar citado. Era el muelle, las grandes embarcaciones se veían por todos lados y la brisa tenía un fuerte olor a sal. Llegamos hasta la parte trasera de uno de los establecimientos de aquel lugar. Estaba atestado de cajas vacías.

-Buenas tardes, joven Conde… Sebastian…

Saludé amablemente a los presentes.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Conny, le agradezco mucho que haya venido.

-Un placer verla de nuevo, my lady…

Dijo Sebastian inclinándose y lanzándome una mirada sugestiva. Una sonrisa furtiva se escapó de mis labios y un leve rubor tiñó mis mejillas.

-¡Oh, Sebas-chan~! ¿Es que no vas a saludarme a mí también?

Exclamó Grell contoneando sus caderas acercándose a Sebastian.

-¿Grell? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuestionó el Conde algo fastidiado.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo, Will me envió a investigar el paradero de éstas almas.

-Tsk… Como sea… Lady Conny, la he llamado para que le eche un vistazo a esto…

Me dijo el Conde señalando el cadáver de una chica que se encontraba semi-oculta por algunas de las cajas. Era una chica muy joven y muy bella, era verdad lo que Sebastian había dicho, pareciese como si sólo se hubiera quedado dormida.

-Es realmente lamentable… ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo ser el causante, Conde?

-Esperaba que usted pudiera darme alguna pista, mi lady…

El Conde me miró expectante, pero no como si me acusara, sino que esperaba que tuviera algún indicio de lo ocurrido.

-Bien, originalmente creí que era el demonio llamado Judeka… pero en vista de lo ocurrido creo que no podría señalar a alguien…

-¿Y qué tal si pongo en claro las cosas?

Una voz algo infantil se escuchó en el techo. Todos miramos hacia arriba. Un chico rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa malvada nos observaba. Llevaba una gabardina morada con unos pantaloncillos muy cortos y botines de tacón alto.

-¿Trancy…?

Susurró el Conde como si no pudiera creérselo.

-¡Te metiste con lo que era mío y ahora lo pagarás!

Gritó mientras su rostro se ensombrecía y me lanzaba una especie de daga. Cerré los ojos y me encogí, pero el impacto nunca llegó.

-Señorita… Es realmente una experta en llegar en momentos inadecuados a los lugares equivocados.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Emile que sostenía la daga entre dos de sus dedos de pie frente a mí, dándome la espalda.

-Emile…

-Lamento mucho desobedecer una orden directa, señorita, pero no podría permitir que alguien osara herir a mi ama…

Volteó levemente sonriéndome.

-No… Esta vez no… ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA!

Gritó Alois Trancy enfurecido, inmediatamente, las cajas comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones, como si estuviéramos en medio de un fuerte torbellino. Las tablas de madera amenazaban con golpear a cualquiera que estuviese lo suficientemente descubierto.

Sebastian se ocupaba de proteger al Conde, mientras Grell simplemente cortaba con su motosierra los proyectiles que lo amenazaban. Emile se apartó de mi lado y dando un salto enorme, pateó a Alois en la cara, quien perdió la concentración y las cajas cayeron inmóviles de nuevo.

Alois frunció el ceño y desapareció en medio de un pequeño remolino de polvo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? Se suponía que Trancy murió hace años…

Se quejó el Conde irguiéndose y apartando a Sebastian de su pose protectora.

-No sabría decirlo con certeza, Conde, pero tenga por seguro que lo investigaremos a fondo.

Dijo Emile mientras bajaba del techo con un movimiento ágil digno de un gato y colocándose a mi lado.

-Para tratarse de un ente desconocido, lo sometió con absurda facilidad, Emile.

Le recriminó Sebastian con un rostro adusto.

-Como mayordomo de la familia Midfort, ¿qué pasaría si no pudiese manejar algo como esto?

Respondió Emile sonriendo a Sebastian con sorna, burlándose de la muy conocida frase del mayordomo. Sebastian frunció el entrecejo y miró con odio a Emile.

-Creo que debemos irnos, Conde. Le haré saber cualquier descubrimiento que hagamos. Buenas tardes.

Dije indicándole a Emile que me siguiera hasta el carruaje y sin esperar respuesta ni del Conde ni de Sebastian. Tenía la impresión de que si me quedaba allí más tiempo, Sebastian asesinaría a Emile.

Una vez que el carruaje se puso en marcha, Emile comenzó a hablar.

-Señorita, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas… Nunca fue mi intención ofenderla de esa manera…

-No te disculpes, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca…

Me dolía hablarle con aquella indiferencia y frialdad pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-Entonces, permítame ser su caballero fiel, quiero seguirla hasta el final.

Me rogó tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Que así sea…

Le respondí arrancando una sonrisa torcida de sus labios.


End file.
